The Legend of The Twilight Sanctum
by Tiberia Silverfang
Summary: Legends tell of those who seek power and wealth, for those who answer the call to danger and adventure, while others have done so to follow the footsteps of their ancestors and family, to return home with a tale to spin. However, for many they only call these what they are, just legends they say. But there is one legend that is truth, the cursed lands of The Twilight Sanctum.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This is my first ever fantasy story that I decided to post here on the website, this story is a collaboration like story with someone really close to me, who is both my editor and someone very close to me and that we both hope you enjoy the story. Also this story shall contain all kinds of creatures, races and others. Other than that we hope you enjoy it and we shall see you all in the next chapter.***

Legends tell of many stories, true or false no one ever knew… but one legend has been told nearly from the beginning of time, the legend of a valley and palace bathed in a never ending twilight brought upon by a great power for some have said it was by the gods high above for they were disappointed by the ones that followed them.

However the truth is, no one really knew what had happened to the valley and palace but other have said it was created by the grief of it's prince, who lost the one love of his life. Many tales have derived from the legend as some tried to find the sacred place but came up with nothing, except a tale to spin of their adventures of their travels to the far ends of the planes of the very world they inhabit around the campfire or around a warm cup of mead at the local pub or inn they would be staying at.

However this legend is anything but false, a real place that had many villagers and followers of any religion, however we are getting ahead of ourselves, for that of every legend there is a hero and we shall start our tale there.

Amongst the large lands of oceans and plains was the deep forests, home to the many elves that lived in the lands where their villages thrived for the mighty race of hunters, driven with hospitality but others have said they were bigots and others have said they were self absorbed.

Some that have met the elves of the woods they were greeted with warmth while others with spite, but this is normal amongst the others as conflict joins in many ways however this is not the case, for deep inside one of the massive forests of the north was a small village of elves that were closing up their shops watching the twilight of night slowly spread across the sky with the sun gently setting far in the west.

The elves of the village were walking home, getting dinner started with their families and others were lulled into a gentle slumber except a little elf girl, no older than age of nine with light tannish skin giggling and jumping into her cushy bed, wrapping herself up in the green silk sheets that lied their with her parents walking into her room

"Mommy, Daddy? Can you please tell me a story?" The little one chirped as the two smiled softly, the mother gently sat down upon the foot of the bed "What story would you like to hear young one?" She asked in a gentle tone.

The little elf girl could only smile, holding the sheets of her bed when she spoke "Tell me about the tale of the twilight sanctum again, please?" She asked, giving puppy dog eyes with the mother and father only smiling and stifling a soft laugh

"Alright, sweetie alright we shall tell you that one again." Her father spoke sitting down next to her in a wooden chair, pulling a leather bound book from the small wooden bookshelf opening the book and flipping through the pages, soon clearing his throat

"Legends told of the sacred sanctum of twilight, for it's a mystery to many and a wonder to others. The legend tells of a great mage who challenged the gods to show dominance, to stand up to those who doubted him and wanted revenge to the gods who have forsaken him." Her father began, with the little one snuggling into the blankets feeling her eyelids starting to gently fall, slowly closing around her ocean blue eyes as her father continued the tale

"While others have spoken of a lonely prince, who had found the love of his life falling madly in love with the woman that stolen his heart but had fallen ill to an unknown sickness, trying to bring back his love he spent every resource in his wake to bring her back… but the illness had taken her life, stricken with grief he tried to bring her back but could never bring her back and with his heart filled with grief, fell into a deep depression."

The father read, with their daughter feeling slumber starting to take a hold of her with her father reading the final lines "The prince's condition became worse, with the grief and loneliness starting to take hold again he let his life slowly slip away in his sleep with the petals of a rose softly crushed in his hand, the same rose he gave the love of his life as some said that when his lifeforce ended the twilight started to take a hold of the land, slowly sucking the life away from the land and covering it in a never ending twilight, waiting for the two souls too intertwine again to lift the curse upon them." He read as the little one had soon fallen asleep, as the mother gently smiled caressing her daughter's cheek, gently brushing her silvery hair away and planting a loving kiss upon her forehead

"Good night my little angel, may your dreams be filled with adventure and happiness." She cooed softly to her daughter, hearing a gentle mumble from the slumbering little elf.

"G-Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy…" She softly mumbled, feeling their hearts softly fluttering the two slowly exited the room when the father blew away the flame of the candle out, letting the room get bathed in darkness and closing the door behind them.

 _The Next Morning (present day, nine years later)…_

Time is an interesting concept if you start to rationalize it, bending it to your whim but it would start to slip away from others in nearly a blink of an eye but for the little elf girl, she had grown into a beautiful young lady that had an adventurous spirit slumbering deep inside her soul, both figuratively and literally for she was slumbering in her bed in a deep slumber, till the voice of her mother could be heard calling for her.

"Talia! It's time to wake up sweetie, breakfast is ready and you have a long day ahead of you!" Her mother called out making the young woman, known as Talia to slowly crack her eyes open to reveal the deep blue ocean eyes she always had, the silvery hair grown long, trailing down her back nearly to her waist, sitting up in her bed she began to stretch while stifling a yawn, hearing her mother calling for her again soon calling back in a light, yet tired tone.

"Coming mother, I will be down in a minute." She called back, taking the blankets off her body to reveal her light blue nightgown still somewhat hugging her body, showing off her figure a little to give leanince to her D-cup breasts as she quickly slipped her nightgown off and leaving her body bare, opening the drawers of her dresser she pulled out a pair of cloth panties and slipped them on her toned legs, setting them upon her waist over her hips and walking to her closet and pulling out a long light greyish shirt with a somewhat short brown open legged skirt that would end close to her knees and dark green leggings.

Slipping her clothing on, she pulled out a pair of leather boots and slipped them onto her feet and tied the strings tightly and running out of her bedroom, nearly tripping down the stairs and trying not to fall "I-I'm here mother… sorry for not waking up sooner." She apologized, as her mother gave a gentle giggle.

"It's okay, sweetie. Please sit at the table, breakfast is ready and today is a big day for you, you do know why?" She asked with Talia sitting down at the table, across from her father who was reading a paper from the town square thinking to herself.

"Hmmm… is it… a holiday of our ancestors?" She asked, smiling softly while the mother and father could only try to contain their laughter "No sweetie, it's your birthday today." The father stated, making Talia giggle "Oh right! I must have forgot cause of the whole village festival coming up soon, sorry." She giggled with a gentle blush forming upon her cheeks in embarrassment, her parents gently waving it off.

"It's alright sweetie, now you eat up. You have a very big day ahead of you." Her mother spoke, placing the plate of food in front of her that consisted of some pieces of toast with poached eggs, sauteed mushrooms and a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Talia smiled softly and thanked her mother for breakfast, starting to quickly scarf the food before her and downing the juice with a happy smile slowly plastering her face taking her dishes and placing them into the sink she turned to her parents and gave them a quick hug.

"Thank you Mother and Father, I need to get going or Ms. Elren will dock my pay." She admitted, quickly walking out of the kitchen and taking a hold of the coin purse on the nightstand in the hall, strapping it to her side as she walked out the home and into the village.

Slowly breathing in the air of the village she walked down the stone path, passing by her neighbors while saying hello to them and waving passing by the guards of the town standing in their armor with pride hearing the clinks of their boots as they marched, starting their patrol for the morning like every other day as there was some of the villagers putting decorations up in the town square when Talia soon reached the general store, quickly walking into the store.

"Sorry i'm nearly late Ms. Elren, kind of woke up late this morning." She apologized, as an elderly elf, between the ages of sixty to seventy, smoking from a wooden curved pipe soon softly speaking in a light, yet caring voice.

"It's quite alright Talia, just get your apron on and move the general goods from the back to the front." She asked, with Talia nodding and quickly walking into the back to get the apron on and ready to work, moving items from the back to the front being extra careful with the alchemy ingredients when she gotten a hand written request.

"Let's see… a half dozen sparrow eggs, two sacks of flour… one large sack of sugar, and… three jars of powdered chocolate… Okay, hold on a second mam." She said quickly walking into the back as Ms. Elren turned to the younger woman "So you ready for the big surprise party tonight?" She asked with the other nodding smiling softly.

"Mhmm, i'm just picking up the items my husband needed to bake the cake for the party tonight, I can't wait to see Talia's face tonight." The baker's wife had said, giggling softly while Talia walked over with a small wooden box filled with the items she requested.

"Here you go mam." She spoke, making the young woman smile "Thank you very much Talia, you were a very big help today. How much today Ms. Elren?" She asked while the older woman gently puffed her pipe, letting out a small cloud of smoke "It will be three pieces of silver." She said while the woman nodded, taking out a few silver coins from the pouch on her hip, placing them into the elderly woman's hand "Please, keep it." She said taking the box of items, walking out of the store while Talia walked back into the back Ms. Elren smiling softly to herself and puffing on her wooden pipe.

As time passes by, the sun began to set hours later slowly setting into a beautiful shades of yellows, oranges and reds while Talia untied the apron and placed it upon a small wooden table she always set it upon since she started to work for the general store, starting to walk out of the general store "Goodbye Ms. Elren, I will see you tomorrow." She called out into the store, hoping to hear back from her but was met with only silence when she stopped at the door.

"Ms. Elren? Are you there?" She asked, looking around the store to find it was empty 'Hmmm…. Maybe, she turned in for the night early?' Talia wondered to herself, starting to walk out and hoping that Ms. Elren locks up for the night walking down the stone path of her village until she heard a loud bang, making her jump nearly out of her own skin turning to find that the village was starting fire off fireworks and the lanterns starting to light up by fire, illuminating a large party in the town square "Happy birthday, Talia!" The village cheered and clapping happily for the young woman, soon slowly smiling seeing what was going on.

Walking into the large party there was cheers and music starting to play from the local musicians, gently strumming their lutes and harps, others keeping a beat with the drums and a few softly playing the flutes, Talia giggling when she bumped into her parents "There you are sweetie, you enjoy the surprise?" Her father asked, soon getting pulled into a hug by his daughter hugging him and his wife with the two wrapping their arms around her, holding her in a hug not wanting to let go but soon slowly let go as Talia was smiling softly gently kissing her parents on the cheeks.

"Thank you Mother and Father, i'm really glad you did this." She softly spoke, going towards one of the tables to eat some of the snacks, the mother and father watched their daughter while the mother sniffled softly feeling tears starting to slowly roll down her cheeks while the father held her close, gently wiping the tears away "Shh… shh… it's alright, my sweet… it's alright…" He cooed while his wife gently shook her head "I-It's not that my dear it's… our baby angel is growing up so fast…" She wheezed softly.

Her husband gently took a hold of her hand and cupped the cheek of his beloved wife, planting a loving kiss upon her lips and looking deep into her emerald green eyes "I know my sweet… even I am saddened by this, but we must let her go… it's what she wants and we can't stop her, we must let our little angel go out and explore the lands like she asked us… like we did before we settled down to raise a family, she will make a great adventurer and explorer like us before her." He reassured starting to feel a gentle smile starting to form, making his wife smile a little and wipe her tears away nuzzling into her husband.

"You are right my dear… she wanted to be just like us when she grown up… and now she is… I know i'm going to miss my baby girl… but I have to let her go and explore this mass world, and hopefully she will fulfil her dream, though sadly… I… I don't want to stop being a mother…" She softly spoke, making her husband gently smile "Then why don't we? After our little angel leaves, maybe we can try to give her a little brother or sister." He declared, making his wife's smile grow soon pulling her husband into a loving, passionate kiss.

The party continued without hinge, there was singing and games were played, Talia was happy that everyone was having fun as everyone was eating cake that the local baker made for the whole town when the village elders soon spoken "It is time for the gifts of the young one here." One of the elders spoke, with everyone soon getting their gifts ready some consisted of baked goods, while others were drawings and paintings from the younger elves of the village, bringing a gentle smile to Talia's face and to her parents also, a few other gifts were of money but she gently refused saying.

"I could never take your hard earned coin, it would never feel right." She explained with the smile she had, making the village elders smile a bit as they gifted her their gift of a leather bound journal with a fire red quill and a small well of ink "To take note of your journey, and of the people you meet across the lands." Another elder spoke who handed her the journal as the final gift came from her parents standing before her they smiled, soon taking from behind her father's back was a curved dagger with a carved crystal handle, sheathed in a leather sheath with a golden tree gently sprawling upon it.

"This dagger has been passed down for many generations, to the next and we want you to have it. To keep you safe and to have your family, always close to your heart." He spoke, slowly holding it out towards Talia when she could feel a sting in her eyes, gently sniffling when the tears started to roll down her cheeks soon walking to her parents pulling them in a hug, soon holding her close she started to cry softly into their arms almost not wanting to leave her family but in her heart she knew what she had to do, to follow her dream continuing to softly cry in their arms while they held her close.

The guests watched on only thinking one thing and that could only make them smile a little when Talia soon started to stifle her sniffles, gently wiping her eyes as her mother and father softly cooed to her, helping wipe the tears away.

"It's going to be okay sweetie… this is the next biggest part of your life, that you must do yourself. This is a big change, but you are a strong, though, independent woman that can accomplish anything you put your mind to and we want you to remember that always." Her father cooed, while her mother gently brushed her silvery hair away from her eyes.

"And you will always be welcomed at our door stop, no matter what for you are our daughter and family. We always look after family, and to always look for the good in the badest of moments." Her mother cooed, gaining a soft sniffle from Talia slowly nodding.

"O-Okay…" She gently spoke in a soft, cracking tone as her father placed the dagger in her hands when they slowly broke the hug while Talia wiped her eyes again soon smiling a little as the party began again, slowly dying down in time with Talia eating most of the desserts she was gifted, sharing them with everyone at the party and thanking everyone for the gifts for it was late at night when she laid down upon her bed letting her mind wander for that tomorrow she was leaving her home to explore the lands.

It weighed heavily on her mind, but she somehow slowly lulled herself to sleep with her parents walking into find she fell asleep, when they untied her boots and slipped them off her feet and set them beside her bed, gently draping the blankets over her sleeping form, watching her snuggle into the blankets smiling softly they plated a loving kiss on her forehead and walking out from her room.

 _The Next Morning…_

Starting a journey or an adventure to some is a hard task to do so, if they have never been on one though to be extra careful sometimes for you would never know who you would meet on such a journey of the land you would explore, but that of yourself included for it would shape you of who you are and what you shall be when the journey is over.

Such as today when the sun started to peak over the mountains casting its gaze over all of the land, Talia slumbering in her bed with a small strand of drool running down from her lips and upon the pillow she laid her head on when the door to her room creaked open, to reveal her parents smiling towards their sleeping daughter walking inside the room, her mother gently sitting down upon the foot of her bed and placing her hand upon Talia's side.

"Sweetie… sweetie it's time to wake up…" She softly cooed, nudging her daughter lightly gaining a soft groan from her feeling her eyes softly fluttering open "H-Huh…?" She gently mumbled slowly shifting herself a little in her bed, facing her two parents smiling towards her "Good morning, sweetie." Her mother gently cooed, wiping the saliva from the side of her mouth with a blush of embarrassment forming upon her cheeks, making the two laugh a little but the father sat down next to her.

"Alright sweetie, now what did daddy say about boyfriends?" He asked as Talia huffed with annoyance, crossing her arms "If I want a boyfriend I will get one if I want to." She huffed, while her father smirked "Than daddy will break his legs." He voiced, keeping his smirk while his wife gently rolled her eyes "Just please be careful, sweetie. We don't want anything bad to happen to you out there in the great big world, that's all we ask." She asked, Talia nodding in understanding towards her mother.

"I know mother… and I will." Talia had said. Smiling softly the two gotten up, soon walking towards the bedroom door the father leaving a bag for her "Anyway sweetie, breakfast is ready. Make sure to pack only the essentials, and make sure to take your coin purse with you and the journal the elders gave you, remember what the adventures always say." She asked with Talia taking the blankets off of her, planting her feet on the ground and lifting herself from her bed.

"To document all kinds of adventures and tales to spin around the fire!" She declared with fire in her heart, making the parents smile only having one thing coming to their mind 'That's our little angel…' They thought, closing the door behind them leaving Talia to pack her things in the bag her family left for her.

Talia packed the cloth bag, placing her new journal with quill and ink well inside, and packing some extra clothing into it so that the inkwell couldn't be broke stuffing also her toothbrush inside, pulling the strings tightly closing it up and digging in her closet to find a bedroll with a blanket she wrapped it up and placed it on top, pulling the flap over and buckling it up she then slipped her boots on and tying them up tightly and getting up from the floor, quickly taking a hold of one of the straps she walked out of her room before soon walking back in for her coin purse and strapped it to her side.

Walking down the stairs she felt her nerves getting the best of her, trying to keep herself calm she sat down at the table with her parents seeing the breakfast before her she started to reluctantly eat the food set before her, both the mother and father could see her nerves getting her smiling softly the father spoke.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie… we were in your shoes at your age, too nervous to leave home to follow our dreams. But whence we left our home finally, leaving the outskirts of the village the weight started to slowly slip from our shoulders… the chains were shattered and we could move freely, and the same will happen with you sweetie…" Her father spoke, trying to cheer her up to try and help settle her nerves she had, slowly nodding and continuing to eat.

Talia slowly stood up from the table with the dishes in hand "Thank you for the breakfast, mother and father… And… I… I will miss you both…" She spoke in a soft, slightly cracking tone for she was trying not to cry when her mother gently took the glass and plate from her, setting them into the sink the two pulled their daughter into a final hug, nearly almost not wanting to even let her go but sadly in their minds they knew that had to, wiping the tears from her eyes they both planted a loving kiss upon her forehead.

"It's going to be alright sweetie… you are going to do greatly in this world, we just know it and that we want you to follow your dreams." Her father cooed to her, giving her a gentle smile to ease her woes sniffling softly Talia slowly nodded as he soon spoke up "And you will be the next best adventurer in this world, letting them know your name and being able to shout it to the heavens from the rooftops." He spoke, making his daughter giggle a little starting to smile a little.

'That's my little adventurer…' He smiled to himself when the two slowly let go of their daughter who soon slipped her bag on, gently breathing in and out trying to still the nerves she somewhat still had "Well… here I go…" Talia softly voiced, before her parents soon stopped her and handed her in hand the dagger they gifted her, looped on a leather belt to also have her coin purse on also.

"Not without this young lady." Her mother said, giggling a little as Talia thankfully took the belt and dagger, wrapping it around her waist and buckling it also looping her coin purse into the belt while her father was stuffing something into her bag "This is just some provisions to hold you over till you reach your first village." He spoke while the mother placed a compass into her hand and a map of the area "And a map to help you on your way, oh and we best pack some medicine as well with bandages, if you get hurt sweetie." She had said, while Talia softly groaned "Mother… Father…" She groaned, with the two smiling.

"Sorry sweetie, we won't keep you much longer." The mother said, with the father packing the medicine and bandages in a small satchel in her bag, starting to walk out of her home she opened the front door and started to walk towards the village's entrance while her parents called towards her from the home "Be safe on your travels! And watch out for strangers! Also make sure to write us every night!" They called, smiling towards their little girl all grown up bringing gentle tears to their eyes, watching her walk from the village.

Talia continued to walk, stepping through the deep woods nearly tripping over the large roots in her path, turning up some stones of the path but that didn't deter her when she slowly came to a stop before the edge of the forest, looking on towards the dirt path amongst some desolate stone walls slowly breathing in and out, taking a hold of the straps of the bag on her back and walking down the path feeling a large amount of weight falling from her shoulders with a gentle sigh escaping her lips, slowly forming into a small smile.

Journey's start and some come to close for others, coming to ends for a tale to spin for those who were willing to listen, to get a nice kick out of something fantastical but of others as a warning that could make your heart feel heavy, worrying for those who were affected but everything has a start to it for we follow Talia on the beginning of hers. She was walking down the dirt paths, gently humming to herself with a small spring in her step trying to determine where she was going, taking the map from her pocket she looked it over.

"Hmm… now, where to go…" She thought outloud, trying to determine where to head first when she heard the soft gallops of a horse, turning she saw a carriage coming down the path with an elderly looking man controlling the reins "Whoa there… excuse me young lady?" He asked, slowly bringing his carriage to a halt when Talia looked towards him "Yes um… sir? How may I be of assistance?" She asked in a kind tone, with the elderly human man speaking.

"Do you know where you're going? If not I know of a little village not far from here, about a couple miles east from here, I can take you there." He offered as Talia gently gasped and smiled happily "Really? Thank you very much mister!" She said happily, cheerfully climbing aboard next to the man who then whipped the reins, making the horses softly gallop off down the path.

Talia was softly humming to herself, watching the grassy fields softly blow to a gentle harmony of birds chirping in the early hours of the morn when the elderly man turned towards her "So what are you doing all the way out here young lady? Mighty different to see an elf all the way out here from the Blackroot forest, not many come from there except for trade." He spoke, striking up a small conversation with Talia who turned towards the man with a soft smile.

"Well, i'm going on an adventure, I wanted to be just like my mother and father when they were my age and explore the lands." She admitted, bringing a soft smile to aged man's face "Ahhh, so you are an exploring youngen? I used to be like you when I was your age, many ages ago… exploring these lands to find my place in this world, meeting many wonderful people and beautiful cities." He explained, with a nostalgic smile forming upon the aged face of his catching the attention of Talia.

"What was it like back then?" She asked eager to know more from the elder man "It was fairly different back then, the cities of now were much smaller and there was youngins trying to make a name for themselves… except that really haven't changed now did it?" He asked with a slight chuckle, following a small cough showing of his age as this brought some concern from Talia but he reassured her he was alright.

"Yup… been exploring for many years… seen most of the world except a few places, but that never dampened my spirit… brought this old girl with me, started my family in this and have them with me always… even in spirit…" He softly spoke, as Talia could feel her heart starting to become heavy from this, till the elderly man was smacked upside the head by someone from inside, speaking in a light feminine elderly tone "I'm not dead yet you old bucket of horse pucky…" The voice said, finding it to be the elderly man's wife when he spoke back.

"Damn it Octy! I told you about hitting me when i'm controlling the carriage." He shot back, turning back to Talia "I'm really sorry for that youngin." He spoke, with her waving it off with a slight giggle "It's alright, I still think it's really sweet though of you two exploring together… it reminds me very much of my mother and father." She had said, when the carriage was slowly reaching the village "Well, here we are youngin… maybe we will cross paths again." He said, smiling a little with Talia nodding "I hope so… how much do I owe you sir?" She asked with the man, slowly waving his hand away from it with a smile upon his lips.

"You don't need to little lady-" He said till she spoke up "But I insist, it's only fair." She said, reaching into her coin pouch and taking a few coins out, placing them into the elderly man's hand and climbing down "Thank you again sir!" She called, walking towards the village as he slowly looked into his hand to find two gold coins and six silver pieces bringing a soft smile to his aged face "At least there is still respect out there, and kindness of others…" He gently spoke placing the coins into his pocket and riding off again into the village.

The village itself was a quaint little one, that could house around possibly five hundred with a stable nearby with carriages staying towards the side of the village, and others inside Talia walking past the sign and looking towards it reading it in her mind 'Goldenleaf… interesting name for a village.' She thought to herself, walking along the paths hearing the sounds of the villagers chatting with one another, animals scampering past by with the laughter of children chasing after their beloved pets, but also the faint sounds of metal being struck by a nearby blacksmith.

Seeing the town she was amused by the village, giggling softly to herself while she looked around at the town square of the large market hearing people calling out about their wares from their stands, trying to gather travelers and others to come check their wares and to buy supplies that some would need while for others to buy jewelry and many others, Talia walked over to look over the many pieces of jewelry and gasps softly.

"These are beautiful…" She had said with a soft tone gently taking a hold of a silver necklace with a cut emerald set into it, she slowly let go of the necklace and walking away from the booth, however unknown to her someone was watching, monitoring her movements thinking to themselves 'Must be a tourist or something… easy picking…' The person thought, quickly moving from the alley and towards Talia.

Talia on the other hand was walking around the market, looking for a place to sit down for a small rest that was until someone bumped into her hard, making her fall flat on her butt with a soft groan "Ow…" She softly spoke quickly getting up and dusting herself off, but quickly found something was missing patting her side multiple times to find her coin pouch missing "M-My coin purse! It's gone!" She quietly screamed, looking around the area to find whoever stolen her money was now long gone feeling a depressed sigh escape her lips getting ready to sit back down on the ground, till something caught her eye as it was tracks from someone that was barefoot and following them.

It lead all the way up to where she was, starting to follow the footprints she weaved in and out of between alleys and around buildings till she found herself in a slightly darkened alleyway, hearing the faint sounds of dripping coming from the gutters high above feeling a chill rolling down her spine she walked deeper into the alley, gripping the handle of her dagger, getting ready to pull it from the sheath.

'This is what my parents always warned me about… J-Just need to really, really careful…' Talia thought to herself, slowly walking looking around to find it somewhat trashed seeing scattered papers and boxes, some broken barrels with shattered bottles treading carefully through the area till she slowly turned to find someone huddled into the corner of the alley, it looked to be a little boy no more than nine to ten years old.

He had medium long blonde hair that was very unkempt and little dirty, he had very light tannish skin, almost as if he was working in a field for so long in his life he was wearing what seem to be ash grey pants with a scarlet red jacket, the color fading slightly like it was nearly new but have been worn many times with a few patches upon it, including the elbows and was wearing an ascot, with a dark shade of blue that was frail as upon his head was a beaten up and dirty, fading black top hat but something had caught her eye the most, was he wasn't wearing any shoes for Talia had found her thief.

She slowly let go of the handle of her dagger, feeling her heart becoming heavy she reached out towards the boy "E-Excuse me? L-Little one? Where is your mommy and daddy?" She asked in a calm, caring tone when the little boy turned around, revealing to have light blue eyes, nearly as clear as the sky above them when he spoke with his eyes filled with different kinds of emotions, sadness, fear and what could be said was anger when he spoke to have a voice that surprised her.

"What did you just call me?" He asked in a deeper tone than she expected, getting up to his feet trying to keep his distance from Talia while she was trying to wrap her mind around what was going on and what just happened "W-What…?" Talia could only ask staring at the person before her, he looked to be very young but sounded like a teenager between the age of sixteen to eighteen.

The man looked at Talia with a questioning look, slowly walking around her and examining her while she was still shell shocked from what happened when the man soon spoke up looking her dead in the eye "You don't look very familiar, I'm guessing you're new in town? What brings you to this part of the village?" He asked as he circled her one more time before crouching back in his corner, lighting a small pile of twigs and leaves in a bowl to create a smoldering heat fire. Talia slowly shook her head, getting the words back into her voice when she softly spoke.

"Y-Yes… I-I'm new here… and the reason I am here is that my coin pouch was stolen, I was tracking the person and I believe they came this way." She said, gaining the attention of the man "I must find this person who stole it, that was everything I had that I earned and when I do I shall make them pay for stealing it." She declared, as the man gently nodded stoking the fire a little "Yeah, that's uh...quite the um situation you got yourself in…" He said as he felt and heard his stomach growl rather loudly as if he hadn't eaten in days. The man grabbed his stomach and hunched over a bit, causing a small pouch to fall out of his sleeve, much to the shock of Talia.

"My coin pouch!" She shouted, for the man tried to scramble and pick it up but his stomach had gotten the best of him as she picked it up with a look of anger painted upon her face "So your that thief who stole from me earlier!" She screamed starting to chew the man out.

"You think since I am new in this town it gives you the right and the goal to steal from those who work for their earnings! That is just despicable, I can not even see how someone like yourself could do so and another thing-" She yelled, but quickly stopped herself when she saw him curling up in the corner shaking in fear when she blew up on him, waiting for whatever to happen when a hard sigh escaped her lips.

"Either way… thank you for returning it." She thanked him, making his ears perk up a little going to speak but his stomach continued to growl loudly, making him groan a little in pain. Talia saw this, even though she was upset at the man before her she couldn't help but feel her heart feel like a knife going through it, reaching into her bag she slowly unwrapped the provisions she was given and took a small loaf of bread from it, handing it to the hungry man "Here…" She gently spoke.

The man slowly turned towards Talia, holding the bread before him as if it was a trick reluctantly taking the loaf of bread and continuing to hide his face in the corner, thinking to himself 'So this how I end up...just like mama and papa; starving, on the floor, begging for mercy….why is she being so nice…' As he looked at the bread in his hands, feeling the radiant warmth coming off it signaling that it was wrapped up right after it came out of the oven.

"Y-You know….you have a sick sense of humor, feeding me bread before killing me, knowing no one will miss me or bother to look…" the man said, unknowingly trailing off a bit as he tried to wipe away some tears without Talia noticing "K-Kill you…? W-Why would I do that? I just wanted my coin pouch back… the worse I would have done was maybe kick you in the family jewels if you tried something…" Talia admitted, with the man not saying a word when he took a soft, yet reluctant bite from the small loaf before scarfing down the whole thing and giving his mouth a soft wipe.

Sitting down in his spot he kept his gaze aimed towards the ground from her "Y-Yeah...W-Well…, in my experiences, no cares about you if you're lowly street urchin, the only thing people give you are dirty looks and comments...never once has anyone given me food…" He admitted, wrapping his arms around his legs as the fire slowly died out.

Bathing in the silence, Talia didn't know what to even say slowly squeaking out a small sentence "I…. I'm sorry that has happened to you…" She squeaked, feeling sorry for the man while he remained silent also slowly bringing his knees a little closer to his chest when he finally spoke again.

"Oh it's not all bad, I have all the amenities of a fancy home like you probably have, a warm fireplace, a bed, and hell, even my pet monkey, Jack." He said pointing to bowl in front of him and a small brown monkey sleeping on what appeared to be a pile of wet, molding hay with a leather sheet over the top and a small canvas sack cut down the seam to make a blanket.

Talia felt her heart sink deep into her chest, nearly into the bottom of her stomach while feeling her heart strings nearly getting ripped out of her chest when she wrapped her arms around the man, pulling him into a caring hug as the man really didn't know how to react soon feeling a soft heat appear before his cheeks as his head was between her cleavage, when she had soon let him go and took him by his hand when the little monkey had awoken and quickly climbed up his arm and sat down upon his shoulder.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing!? L-Let go of me!" He tried to protest, his face still very warm and filled with a flurry of new emotions as Talia continued dragging him out of the alley "I'm not going to let you go, you're coming with me to an inn and nothing you can say will stop me. I can't let you keep sleeping in the alleys like this and panhandling people, just please… listen to me and let me do this, alright?" She asked, the man with still burning cheeks sighed in defeat and slowly nodded starting to follow her and trying to keep pace as they walked through the village and towards the large inn.

Smiling softly to herself Talia helped the young man towards the inn, finding it was a decently large place, the sign gently squeaking high above carved with a talon of an bird like creature but it's talons looked to be made of gold 'The golden talon inn… this village has some very interesting names.' Talia thought to herself walking towards the large wooden door, opening it with the sounds of music being played and faint cheers, the clinking of tankers being heard as Talia and the young man walking in when a woman with large cleavage walked past dressed in a moss green petticoat with a tight fitting white undershirt and caramel brown shorts with matching boots, walking past with a few tankards of what could be said was mead, Talia didn't really feel comfortable in this place as the young man next to her was blushing brighter than a tomato when a woman in a brown and white dress waved them over from behind the bar like area.

The two quickly scooted over as the woman gently leaned against the bar "Not from around here, are you?" She asked with Talia gently shaking her head while the man kept his gaze away from the woman, trying not to look at her large assets with his gaze at the bar counter while the woman smiled softly "It's alright, what can I do for you two?" She asked when the young man's stomach growled a little loudly, emanating he was still hungry with the bar maiden smiling "I'll get you two a menu then." She said walking off as the two sat down at the bar tavern counter, keeping their gazes from each other until the young man spoke up.

"H-Hey, I uh, never got your name...mines Fritz, Fritz Von Heifenberg, but uh, you can just call me Fritz…" The man, now known as Fritz, said smiling a bit while Talia gentle smiled turning towards Fritz "It's really nice to meet you Fritz… even after all the circumstances that have happened, my name is Talia, Talia Lyndis but you can call me Talia." She said, smiling softly while the maiden came back with two menus and placed the before them "Here you two are, will you two be having any drinks?" She asked with the two looking over the menus Talia softly spoke "I would like a glass of Blood rose wine, please." She had said with Fritz soon speaking up "I'll have a pint of mead." He spoke with the bar maiden writing down the drinks, walking off towards the cellar for the wine "So… what are you going to get?" Talia asked, with Fritz looking the menu over trying not to be greedy for too much food, he just shook his head not really sure what to order.

"Not sure… don't want to be too greedy on this." He admitted, with Talia rolling her eyes "And stealing my coin purse wasn't greedy enough?" She asked while Fritz felt a sigh escape his lips, wanting to get past that when the woman had came back "Alright, a glass of blood rose wine, with bottle and a child's mead for the lad." She spoke, setting the drinks down the bottle near Talia and the tankered in front of Fritz, who muttered softly under his breath "Damn youthful looks… more a curse than a blessing…" Fritz said taking sip of his drink.

Talia gently thanked the maiden, taking a sip of her drink as the maiden nodded walking towards the kitchen to see how everything was going with the two soon seeing the dishes they wanted when they called to her through the window "E-Excuse me? Miss?" Talia asked with the maiden quickly moving back out of the kitchen "Finally decided on what you wanted to eat, you two?" She asked, the two nodding "I will have the pan-fried angel fish." Talia spoke and Fritz speaking next "The basted nightmare lamb… please." Fritz softly spoken, trying to keep his embarrassment to a minimum with bar maiden giggling softly "Are you sure lad? That's a pretty big meal." She spoke, smiling softly when Fritz looked her right in the eye "I may look young, but i'm sixteen miss…" He stressed, trying not to blush for this surprised her and Talia, but the bar maiden couldn't help but smile.

"Awww! You look so young! It's so adorable!" She squealed, making him blush extremely deeply, darker shades than his skin could allow him when he slammed his head on the bar counter in embarrassment gaining a gentle giggle from Talia, the maiden soon walking off to get their meals while Talia gently poured more of the crimson wine into her glass and sipping the wine, feeling a faint blush starting form with some of her temperature gently starting to fan herself, tasting the faint hint of cinnamon.

Time passed for the two, eating their meal and sharing a few laughs as Talia continued to drink her wine much to the dismay of Fritz but tried to help her around when she needed it when one of the maidens showed them to their room "And here is your room, payment will be due when you leave and please do not make a mess of the bed or washing closet." The maiden explained, with the two nodding and walking into the room Talia setting her bag down by the door as Fritz was looking around the room to find the chandler high above them, with a couple candles that were light one upon a table with two chairs in the middle of the room as Fritz was placing a few logs in a fireplace across the room, but something caught Talia's eye was there was only one bed by the wall "This… could be a problem." Talia had said, placing the bottle of wine down on the table with glass sitting down.

Fritz looked towards the bed, but shrugged trying to light the fireplace "It's fine, I'll just sleep in the wash basin, I'm short, I'll fit." Fritz said calmly as he pulled out a couple of rocks from his pocket and struck them together to try and spark the firewood.

Talia looked towards the young man, trying to light the fireplace "A-Are you sure? I mean, I can sleep on the rug… you look like you haven't slept in a bed in ages." Talia said to the young man, with worry painted upon face Fritz waving it off soon getting the fire to spark, softly blowing upon it, the embers starting to set ablaze engulfing the firewood sitting near it.

He gently poked it to move the wood evenly, shaking his head sitting near the fireplace, watching the embers and flames gently dance slowly getting lost in his thoughts 'I can't remember the last time I even slept inside an actual house...let alone my own bed...plus, mama always said that you should give up your seat for a lady, why should this be any different…' Fritz thought to himself as he pulled out a small gold heart shaped locket and gold chain. The locket had intricate floral engravings on it, roses and vines intertwining. Fritz looked at it for a few seconds, sniffling softly as he quickly tucked it back into his shirt.

While this happened, Talia continued to watch over Fritz, not even sure how to talk to him but felt a gentle sigh escape her lips slowly picking herself up from the table and towards her bag, opening it up to take her quill and inkwell out with the journal that was under it, wrapped up in cloth.

Walking back to the table she placed the items down upon it, taking a seat down she unwrapped the journal and uncorking the inkwell opening the journal to the first page, dipping the quill in the ink she began to write down her thoughts ' _19th of may, year of 612… it's been a bit of a journey so far as I met some very nice people… and not so nice ones… but that didn't dampen the spirit of this adventure, being on my own is an interesting experience that my parents are not here but I will try not to think too much of it. The village of Goldenleaf is an interesting village, even getting pickpocketed but I have recovered my coin pouch and met an interesting young man by the name of Fritz, he's a little rough around the edges… but I can tell he has a warm and golden heart._ ' Talia wrote, gently blowing for the ink to dry and closing it, taking also a parchment from it and began to write a letter to her parents.

Fritz slowly looking towards Talia, watching her write raising an eyebrow towards this when he spoke trying not to scare her "Hey Talia, what'cha writing? If you don't mind me asking that is..." Fritz asked as he yawned softly, Talia gently smiling hearing Fritz talking when she turned towards him "Just writing a letter to my parents… telling them how my first day went." She said, letting it dry and corking the inkwell and taking a sip of her wine when Fritz noticed the bottle was starting to become halfway empty gaining some alarm from this, but kept quiet for now sitting down across from Talia, spotting a soft blush starting form upon her cheeks when she set the glass down and looked be burning up "Wooo… it's warm in here…" She had said, taking her coat off while Fritz started to blush, seeing that her clothing was starting to cling to her body trying to keep lewd thoughts out of his mind trying to speak up.

"T-Talia? A-Are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of strange…" Fritz said as he tried to avert his gaze just as before at dinner. Talia could only smile, sipping more and more wine gently burping with a soft giggle "I-I'm fine Frizz… D-Don't worry…" Talia admitted, softly slurring her words kicking off her boots towards her bed and slipping her skirt off with the belt that held her dagger and coin pouch, leaving them on the floor and sitting in her leggings and shirt, while Fritz on the other hand felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head, falling backwards in his seat and upon the ground feeling his mind starting to shatter as he was trying not to pass out.

 _The Next Morning…_

Friends and partners are a aquired few in adventures and journeys, someone you can talk to and someone that would be there for when times have gotten rough but it all just boils down to is them splitting from each other in the end, as others will remain by your side for eternity to comfort and guide you on the path that they and yourself follow.

Inside the village it was the usual hustle and bustle that work needed to be done, the guards patrolling the town looking for criminals, vendors trying to sell their wares on travelers and the fellow residents they have come to call friends and family, while others stayed in for a while longer to gain much more needed rest from the heartache of the world before them as Fritz was no exception, sleeping in the inn with Talia feeling the memories of yesterday starting to flow back to him, making him slowly crack his eyes open to hazily look around the room to find that his pet monkey Jack was sleeping on a small cushion near the fireplace, but what confused Fritz the most was he was laying in the bed.

'That's weird...I could have sworn I fell asleep in the wash basin...how did I end up in….the….oh no…' Fritz thought to himself as he gently moved his head around to find that Talia was sleeping in the bed with him, but was still half naked and had her arms wrapped tightly around Fritz, pressing her D-cup breasts into his back. Fritz felt the familiar warmth forming upon his face, blushing redder than a tomato nearly close to a blood orchid, trying the best not to freak out while Talia was gently nuzzling into him, snoring very softly into his neck holding onto him, nearly for what felt like dear life itself softly mumbling "Mmmm… please dont go little bear…" She cooed in her sleep, while Fritz trying to figure out what to do, praying to the gods high above to let him live for another day while leveling his options of what to do.

'Okay, okay, let's see, I can stay here until she wakes up...but I don't see that ending well...I could try and wake her up...no, that's probably worse than the first idea...well I can try and wiggle out of her grasp, but she's got too tight a grip….welp, I'm screwed…' Fritz said in his head as he couldn't decide on what to do. While this mental argument was going on Talia was nuzzling into his neck with a gentle smile slowly forming "Mmmm… juniper berries…" She softly mumbled, with Fritz's blush not doing any better soon mentally freaking out and trying to wiggle out of her grip, acting like a worm or snake trying to squeeze through a glass tube when his head was soon pulled in deeper, nearly resting between her cleavage while Fritz cursed the gods for he was torn to what to do but slowly slipped his arms from under her arms, thanking everything above he slowly and carefully lifted Talia's arms off of him, but had reached a little too far when he was getting out of her grip, squeezing something very soft.

'Is that… her arm? It feels kind of odd for an arm… she's not even wearing a shirt right now…' He thought, giving it a few more gentle squeezes, hearing a faint moan coming from Talia when he slowly looked up to see where his hand was, finding that it was cupping her left breast when his mind registered everything soon jumping out of the bed, falling on his back and nearly his head "Holy sweet mother of the gods!" He screamed, waking Talia up "W-What's going on?! Have we been mugged?!" She screamed, looking around to find that everything was alright, getting up from the bed she looked over her items in the bag, letting a gentle sigh escape her lips "Everything's still here, what's wrong Fritz?" She asked, turning towards him to find Fritz… well on the fritz with a massive blush plastering his face speaking incoherently, with Talia gently shaking her head to then find the bottle of wine on the table was turned over and empty.

'Guess I drank a bit too much last night… I wonder what's wrong with Fritz… he seems, I don't know shell shocked I guess…' Talia thought to herself, gently placing her hands on her hips to soon find that she was in only her undergarments as it began to all finally click in her mind, soon feeling a massive blush forming upon her face as she nearly screamed her lungs out and covering herself with the blanket from the bed "Y-You little perv!" She screamed at Fritz, finally getting his mind on straight holding his hands up defensively "W-What?! I-I didn't do anything! I-I swear!" Fritz protested, not looking up at Talia as he was unaware she had covered up.

Talia still blushing, she huffed and took her bag walking into the washing closet, nearly slamming the door with Fritz breathing softly with a sigh while Jack gently sat down in his lap, making him smile a little and petted the little monkey's head "At least there's you little buddy, you've always been there for me, always by my side even if I can be a child sometimes…" Fritz said as Jack chirped and screeched in reply. Fritz chuckled softly and continued to play with Jack "Yeah, yeah, well I need to get an actual job besides shoveling horse shit or cleaning chimneys before I can think about getting one of those, not that I would know the first thing about doing that…" He said looking down a bit, when the door to the washing closet opened to reveal Talia wearing a light grey shirt with brick red leggings with her boots, soon setting her bag down on the table and picking up the clothing she had on yesterday she turned towards Fritz and gave a sigh.

"For the circumstances of what happened… I forgive you, for now… And I am sorry that I freaked out like that." Talia apologized with Fritz, slowly nodding in understanding but Talia shot back "However, you do that again I will not let you off so lightly." She spoke in a strict voice, as Fritz could only smile a little, softly speaking as he cradled little Jack "Thank you, Talia...and I'm sorry too, for purse snatching, the whole seeing- er, nevermind, point is I'm sorry." Fritz said as Jack chirped again causing Fritz to blush a bit and flick Jack's head gently "Shut it you, I'm already deep enough in this rabbit hole, I don't need you making it worse…" Fritz said gaining a soft giggle from Talia "Well either way… let's get something to eat, you two must be hungry." Talia invited the two as Fritz was going to protest, she interrupted him and started to drag him out with Jack chirping and screaching a little, keeping a hold of Fritz when he shot a glare at him.

The two walked down the stairs of the inn, seeing that it was semi-quiet down stairs as bar maiden walked over to them "You two looking for something to eat?" She asked, the two nodding as she brought them to a table with menus "Anything to drink first?" She asked, the two soon speaking up "Blood Orange juice, please." The two spoke at the same time, looking towards each other while the maiden giggled a little walking off.

The two remained in silence for a few minutes, waiting for their drinks until Talia slowly spoke up "So… what are you going to do after breakfast?" She asked, with Fritz looking towards his possibly only friend he had in a hundred mile radius he slowly let his gaze fall towards a window, looking out towards the meadows on the outskirts of the village "Honestly, I don't know, probably see what's left for me here and then move on to the next town, set up a spot like I had and lather, rinse, repeat." Fritz said in a slightly depressed tone, Talia looking towards him with worry "T-That's it? Y-You drift from town to town? Living all by yourself, and having no one with you?" She asked, Fritz nodding and turning towards her trying not to show emotion but Talia could tell that he was depressed by it.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't have any family or friends to lend me resources or shelter, just the clothes on my back and whatever I can find or gather along the way." Fritz said as he felt a sting in his eye as he rubbed it gently, not wanting to be seen shedding any kind of tears. Talia could feel her heart strings getting ripped one by one, when she slammed her hands down on the table, shocking and nearly making Fritz fall back soon speaking.

"But you do Fritz! Y-You have… Well… You have me…" Talia softly spoke towards the end, trying to hopefully cheer Fritz up as he was still slightly shocked at this when he slowly spoke up to her "W-What? I thought you were just being nice to me out of pity, but you actually want to be friends?" He asked with a hint of hope trailing in his voice as Talia gently smiled, soon nodding "I do actually Fritz, you're a very kind guy and yes we may have gotten on the wrong foot about a lot of things… but you're very sweet and I can't see you living out on these streets anymore, it makes me really worried for you." She admitted, as Fritz couldn't believe what he was hearing but was hoping for the best, feeling a little well, safer near her as her smile brought him a little more comfort when he spoke.

"T-Thank you… you're the only friend I've had since I started living on the streets… you have no idea how much this means to me." Fritz softly spoke with Talia smiling "You're welcome, now let's get some breakfast." Talia declared, Fritz nodding as the two ordered their food and happily eating together.

The two were back in their room, belly's full of food with Fritz watching Talia pack her things with a bit of a question on his mind "So Talia, now that I'm joining you, where are we headed next? Any ideas?" Fritz asked as went to the bathroom to wash his face with Talia gently laying the map down on the table "Well let's see… Were here in Goldenleaf, and the next village is about… probably ten to fifeteen miles from here, there is two villages one called Gryphon Falls the other is called Blackpool, not really sure for why that village is called that." Talia admitted, with Fritz wiping his face off "Alright, works for me, I'm all set to leave whenever you are." Fritz said going off the fact that he had nothing to take with him regardless.

Talia soon rolled up the map before shaking her head "Not like that you ain't." She had said, with Fritz looking at her a little oddly when she continued "We're going to the market and getting you some new clothing, you look like you haven't had any new clothing in ages." Talia had said slinging her bag onto her back, until Fritz softly spoke "Well… I have been on the streets since I was nine so…" He softly spoke, not really wanting to speak further as Talia could see the pain in his words not wanting to bring it up further she started to move towards the door "O-Okay… just follow me please, we're burning daylight." She declared, walking out the door waiting for Fritz to follow for which he did and walking down the stairs of the inn watching her pay for the room she had rented and walking off into the market, quickly following pace with Jack sleeping on his head, underneath his hat with his head poking out the front.

Walking amongst the large market square Fritz was looking at some boots that were on display in the booth, looking over the craftsmanship slowly picking up a pair of leather boots with a strap across the front to tighten them turning towards Talia who was looking over a large variety of jackets in another booth "Hey Talia, what'cha think of these boots?" Fritz asked holding the boots for her to see. She turned to see the boots with a smile starting to form "Those are perfect for you, it would be better than having nothing on, your feet could get them really cut up or something, you know?" She had said, looking over the jackets and picking one out with Fritz nodding, seeing the jacket closely similar to the one he was wearing but a lot more newer he spoke up with his opinion.

"Oooh, now that's a nice jacket and it looks a lot better than the one I have now, you find anything else by any chance?" Fritz asked smiling a bit while Talia gently shook her head "Sorry, I really didn't except the jacket, I wanted you to chose it for yourself cause I didn't really know what you like." Talia admitted, Fritz just gently shrugged keeping the boots on hand he slipped them on his feet and tightened the buckles, smiling a little to himself he walked around a bit "Much better…" He sighed softly, not really wanting to take the boots off with the relief he was feeling not walking on dirt and rocks barefoot anymore while Talia turned to see that they were knee high like boots making her giggle softly "You seem really happy not walking around barefoot anymore." Talia pointed out, while Fritz chuckled "True, but if you went walking around barefoot as much as I have, you would understand." He admitted.

Talia could only smile and roll her eyes, looking for a bag for Fritz when he looked around a little more, till he found something that caught his eye that was displayed on a manikin, it was a pair of light tannish pants with white undershirt and black ascot with over it a black coachman's jacket with silver buttons. Fritz was looking over it, when Talia spoke up "Interesting clothing, never thought you would like something like that." Talia admitted, with Fritz looking towards her "Well I may be poor, but I would like to look nice." He told her with Talia bending down a little with her hands on her knees "You just want to look fancy and cute." She giggled making Fritz face scrunch up, as Talia could only giggle madly seeing how adorable it was soon standing up.

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding… jeez, learn to take a joke silly." She said walking to another booth and paying for Fritz's boots while he gave a sigh, thinking to himself in deep thought 'I wish she didn't have to waste all her money on me, I gotta figure out a way to pay her back eventually…' He said in his head, feeling a bit guilty. Talia on the other hand was trying to figure out where to go next, setting the coins down for the clothing Fritz had his eye on she felt a gentle sigh escape her lips 'This journey isn't starting off like how I wanted it to be…' She simply thought, slowly turning towards Fritz with a gentle smile starting to form 'But at least I have a friend with me along the way…' She thought with genuine happiness, walking off and finding a simple bag and a bedroll for Fritz, talking to the merchant and paying for it and taking the outfit also and handing everything to Fritz who looked at it oddly till she spoke up "Go get changed in the Inn, i'm gonna get us some extra provisions, alright?" She asked, Fritz was going to speak but instead nodded and headed to the inn with something still snagging his mind like a snare trap.

'Why is she being so nice to me? I mean, yeah we're friends but this seems a bit excessive… something about it just doesn't add up…' Fritz thought to himself as he walked through the market and back into the inn. Over with Talia, she was heckling with the baker over food prices but sighing handing the man some coins for a few loafs of bread, storming out of the building "That was high robbery! Twelve copper for a loaf of darkmoon bread, I could have just bought the stuff and made my own!" She argued with herself, walking past a vegetable and fruit stand slowly stopping to see different kinds of fruits and vegetables "Whoa… they all look so fresh." She admitted with the farmer giggling to herself "You can say that, to let you in on a little secret the trick is to keep them cooler and fresher, I use ground up teeth of an ice razor, nasty little beasts." She spoke with Talia looked at her with awe.

"An ice razor? What are they?" She asked with the farmer smiling a little "They are serpent like creatures of the snowy mountains towards the north, legends say of spirits living there that freeze weary wanderer's, turning them into ice razors, you can hear them because of the small sound they make of rushing snow and water, but also float in the air for that the ice they contain makes them lighter than normal snow, but have a strange kind of venom like a snake but instead of killing you it makes your whole body and blood freeze up." The woman explained with Talia nodding and starting to write all this down in her journal, something to hold onto for later while the woman spoke.

"Anyway, these fruits and vegetables are like normal ones you eat, though some help with small quirks and help keeping the little ones healthy, like skin care, eye development and even height and bone development." She said as Talia giggled and spoke "I already know someone who could use that." She admitted when right on que Fritz had walked over, wearing his new clothing when he spoke up "Who could use what?" Fritz asked curiously looking up at Talia, who giggled softly and shook her head "Nothing, just getting the last of the supplies we need before we head off to the next village." She admitted, lying a little grabbing a few vegetables and fruit, hearing the price total and nodding handing the coins to the lady, wrapping them up in cloth and taking the food and placing them into her bag, slinging it onto her bag while Fritz did the same and the two hitting the road down the way of the other side of the village.

The two walking down the road with Fritz catching up quickly to Talia "So… where are we going?" He asked with Talia smiling softly towards her friend "Were heading to Gryphon Falls, it's a little closer and it's straight across from Blackpool, it still sounds really creepy but i'm sure it will be interesting. But I want to see what this Gryphon Falls is about, maybe we'll see a gryphon!" Talia said happily, making Fritz chuckle softly walking with his friend "I'm glad to see you're excited, I've always wanted to travel for pleasure rather than for survival….speaking of which, I still feel bad you spent so much money on me, past events aside." Fritz said walking with his hands in his pockets and genuine remorse in his voice, Talia gently smiling and patting his head "Hey it's alright, I only did what I thought was right. I may have spent like nearly almost all of my coins, but it's alright i'm just glad to have a friend with me to travel together, now come on, no traveling stone gathers moss!" She cheered happily, walking down the path only bringing a small smile to Fritz's face, "It's a rolling stone gathers no moss." He said, correcting Talia but making her giggle while he was thinking to himself.

'It's been so long since I had a friend besides Jack, I almost forgot what it felt like...I think I'm going to enjoy this journey." Fritz thought to himself as he smiled warmly, trying his best to keep up with Talia. Every journey has a beginning and every journey has an ending, but in between the two of a tale is that of danger and fear, for the primal instincts of what we contain far deep in our souls, secrets, fear, loathing, mourning and even betrayal, but that is getting way ahead of ourselves young ones. For that all of us have personal goals and gains for us all, and we try to strive to them through a journey of self reflection and adventure to find what we truly want in the end.

 ***Hello all, just a small heads up the story may seem like a monster of the week kind of like story, where the characters go to town to town each week, but it's not really. This story is an ever expanding exploration type of story of each of the creatures, lands and everything about the world and the mystics that surround them, for it will have themes of family, drama, healing and many other including love. Now that's out of the way, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and we shall see you all in the next one.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the new story so far, this is something new that we wanted to try and that we are hoping you enjoy the newest installment, and hope to see you all in the next one***

Journeys and questing can make you wonder why some would do such a thing, were they the exploring type? Did they want to see the world? Or do they want to find their place in this world? Many have asked these ideas of what they do and why the do this, but the answers are more simple than simple questions for that the answers derive from asking the person themselves, for that all answers are the true answers for they have their own personal beliefs that drives them to their goals, even the most simple or even the larges goals it's the idea of reaching it drives them to it. And you shall see as we continue our journey with Talia and her newest friend, Fritz.

The everlasting twilight of night gently painted across the sky, sun already settled and the moon hanging high above the sky with the two sitting around a crackling fire, sitting down upon two small logs, cooking a small pot of stew with the two talking a little, cracking a few jokes while Talia was writing down her thoughts in her journal while Fritz was playing with Jack as he was eating a small piece of bread making Talia giggle a little "He is such a little cutie!" Talia giggled, making Jack squeak a little while Fritz chuckled and petted Jack's head "Yeah, I still remember when I first got him, not long after I first started living on the streets, I guess he was an escaped pet because he had a collar and leash attached to him when he ran into the crate I was living out of at the time, he's been by my side ever since." Fritz said smiling softly as he scratched Jack's chin.

Talia smiled softly at this, giggling softly "That's really sweet, though it makes me wonder why he ran away… he kind of reminds me of my first pet from when I was younger… he's not around anymore, but I still think it's sweet that you two have a bound of family like that." Talia spoke, gently reaching over and petting Jack's head gaining a gentle squeak and screech from him while Fritz chuckled a bit and nodded, gently placing him upon the log next to him feeling his stomach softly growl "Yeah, he's good companion, even though he can be a bit of prick and smart ass sometimes, also how's dinner coming along?" Fritz said as Jack chirped and screeched in huffy way, making the two snicker a little as Talia was gently stirring the stew and bringing up a little softly sniffing it "Mmmmm…. Perfect, alright it's time to eat." She said gently pouring some stew into a bowl, handing it to Fritz who thankfully accepted the bowl of stew.

She poured herself some as Fritz began to eat, smiling softly as he ate while Jack ate some more of the bread Talia brought from her village "Mmmm, this is the best bread I've had I'm years! And this stew is heavenly!" Fritz said as he ate, trying not to eat too barbarically even though his stomach told him to do otherwise. Talia could only smile hearing Fritz and seeing how he was eating, only gently rolling her eyes as she continued to eat "Thank you, my mother taught me how to cook and my father taught me how to wield a blade… It's not much knowledge really for to use it very well, but just enough to defend and to use it if I don't have a kitchen knife." She giggled at the last part, gaining a soft chuckle from Fritz as the two continued to eat, hearing the gentle sounds of the woods with the wind softly blowing.

This brought a gentle calming sensation to the two, when Talia set her bowl down "Be right back, need to relieve myself… if you will excuse me." She said, quickly walking into the forest while Fritz could only chuckle a bit softly nudging his companion "Is it me, or do all girls have tiny as hell bladders?" He asked as Jack made his usual sounds as Talia couldn't help but overhear the comment as she called over "Yeah, well at least our bladders are the only thing about us that are usually small, can't really say the same for guys…" Talia shot back causing Fritz to blush deeply, making Jack fall over in a screechy tone almost as if he was laughing making Fritz glare at him with his blush still present.

Talia was giggling to herself, after adjusting her panties and leggings she started to walk back, until she heard what sounded like rushing water "What the…?" She softly asked, walking towards the sound and clearing some foliage out of the way when she gasped at the sight before her, it was a waterfall pouring gently into a small lake bed running off into a river "I-It's beautiful…" She softly spoke, getting an idea with a gentle smile but it was broken by Fritz "Hey Talia? Are you alright? Did you fall or something?" He asked, with concern in his voice when she found hers "Yeah, i'm alright hang on." She had said, walking quickly back to the camp they set up for the night soon sitting down on her log with a gentle smile, trying to show she's alright.

Fritz let out a gentle sigh seeing his friend was fine, as the two continued to watch the night slowly pass by when they began to feel tired, trying to stifle a yawn when they had decided to turn in for the night, gently unrolling their bedrolls and laying down on them, Taila pulling a blanket out from her bag and Fritz just laying on his staring up at the stars and Talia curling up in her blanket, snuggling into the bedroll trying to fall asleep. Fritz looked towards his friend and could only smile a little, but let a gentle sigh escape when he remembered he forgot to bring a blanket himself but declared for him to tough it out, turning to his side and trying to fall asleep himself, but began to feel the chilling grasp of the cold shaking softly and wrapping his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm but caught the attention of Talia gently turning towards him "Feeling a little cold Fritz?" She asked, while Fritz denied it but his shivering spoke a different story making Talia feel worry for him.

"Hey, why don't you just join me in the blanket, you don't need to freeze." She said, trying to keep Fritz from freezing as Fritz slowly shook his head, reluctant to join her but she gently opened the blanket inviting him "Come on, you don't need to freeze… I don't want to see you get sick." She spoke softly, inviting him into the blanket as much to Fritz denial, he soon slowly nodded and joined Talia in the bedroll, gently getting wrapped in by the blanket and by Talia's arms holding him close to her and gently nuzzling his head, much to him blushing he felt a little warmer slowly starting to fall asleep while Talia gently giggled internally, thinking to herself 'He's like… a little brother I never had, it feels… nice actually.' Talia gently smiled letting sleep wash over her.

 _The Next Morning…_

Family can be a touchy subject for some, and others a welcoming greeting like a warm hug from someone close, but family is the one attribute for many that keeps them together, both physically and mentally for that it could lead to tolls on one that makes them leave to an extent of the world, but others is to embrace the ones closely, even walking out of their comfort zones and hugging the ones they hold dear to them.

Amongst the dense woods by the dead fire was Fritz, sleeping soundly in Talia's bedroll snuggling into the blanket, she was missing from the bedroll but Fritz really didn't know still in a deep slumber, over with Talia she had traveled over to the small lake and waterfall, gently placing her hand down in the water smiling softly feeling the pleasant current and the slight warmth of the water, soon slipping her boots off and stripping off her shirt and leggings off, slipping her panties and bra off.

Leaving her bare and gently stepping into the water she felt a small, yet pleasant shiver run down her spine 'Nice and warm…' She thought to herself, stepping further into the water soon taking a hold of a rag she set down with a small bottle of a light purple liquid substance. Talia gently smiling softly 'Thank you Ms. Eldern, I never knew you could make this soap with lavender I think Fritz calls it… it's strange really, we call it Pixy Thorn.' She thought uncorking the bottle and pouring a small amount upon the cloth, gently cupping some water into her hand and pouring it upon the rag starting to wash herself in the water, washing up and down her arms.

Soon washing a bit more around her neck, massaging her breasts gaining a soft moan from this trying not to blush and looking around a little letting a sigh escape from her lips "At least no one is around…" She spoke in a hushed tone, soon corking the bottle and taking a hold of it sinking deep into the water swimming towards the waterfall, finding that there were some flat stones under it she quickly stood upon them standing up from the water breathing softly trying to catch her breath again.

Talia set the bottle down again, before she poured a little more liquid onto the rage and splashing it under the waterfall, starting to wash her legs then her waist and lower half when the rag gently passing by her clit making her moan very softly, feeling her knees softly buckle from the touch for as much she didn't want to, she continued to rub it with the rag continuing to make her moan softly biting down upon her bottom lip 'W-Why am I doing this…? I-It's wrong but… F-Feels so good…'

She thought to herself taking the rag off her clit and starting to rub with her fingers, making small circles gently cascading her fingers across the soft folds, slowly digging her fingertips a little deeper into her clit's folds, making her gasp a little loudly following with a louder moan as Talia wanted to stop herself, but couldn't with pleasure starting to overtake her slowly and reluctantly cupping her breast with a free hand, gently groaping it, letting her thumb slowly rub over her nipple with another moan escaping from her lips.

While she continued to explore her body more, Fritz had heard her moans quickly stirring him from his sleep, making him crack his eyes open "H-Huh? Talia?" He softly spoke, starting to look around "Talia?" He called out, hearing nothing in response except for moaning making him snap up from the bedroll leaving the blanket behind, stumbling to his feet he followed the moaning looking around the woods, beginning to worry deeply for Talia. Thinking for the worse he cleared through some foliage finding himself in the lake area with the waterfall looking around trying to find her, hearing the moaning that was louder when he called.

"Talia?! Are you… O-Okay…?" He asked when he spotted, under the waterfall baring it all was Talia, groping and playing with herself, slowly inserting her index and ring fingers into her wet clit, making her moan louder until she heard Fritz call for her making her stop and spot him near the foliage with a blush deeper than crimson itself, when it dawned upon her making her blush extremely deeply, matching Fritz blush pulling her fingers from her neither regions and trying to cover herself with her hands and arms.

Talia had never felt more embarrassed in her life, feeling like she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for him staring at her taking a bath when she was going to speak, Fritz fell backwards with his eyes rolling in the back of his head with the blush still plastered upon his face as Talia was the same, trying to level her options she quickly grabbed the bottle again and poured some of the liquid into her hands and stuck her head under the waterfall, both washing her hair and trying to cool her mind off of everything that was going on.

'Finish my bath first… then check on Fritz… I really hope he's okay…' She thought to herself, with worry slowly taking form as she washed the soap out of her hair and quickly wringing it out, stepping out of the water and upon the grass she ran over to where her clothes were and slipped them on quickly leaving her boots behind and kneeling next to Fritz gently placing her hand upon his cheek, feeling his face slowly move while she slowly set her ear close to his mouth to feel and hear his breathing with a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Thank the gods… you're okay." Talia sighed with relief in her voice, letting the worry wash away like a wave into the ocean, crashing upon the sandy beach she snagged her boots and slipped them back on, tying them tightly and picking Flitz up holding him close like a child or in her mind a little brother carrying him back to the camp they made.

Slowly and gently setting him down upon the bedroll, she slowly laid the blanket on him and wrapped him around in it planting a soft kiss upon his forehead, gently petting his head, gently moving the hair from his eyes as she sat next to his sleeping form while Jack slowly crawled over towards the two, screeching very softly towards Talia as she didn't really know what he said but spoke anyway "I… Don't really know what that means but… He's okay, he just passed out… I carried him back." Talia admitted, continuing to pet his head with Jack gently sitting down on Fritz's stomach, gently curling up in a little ball upon his owner and friend's lap.

Talia continued to look after the two, making sure they rested but something had caught her eye that was wrapped around Fritz's neck, it was a small gold heart shaped locket and gold chain. The locket had intricate floral engravings on it, roses and vines intertwining, it confused her for why he had the necklace around his neck gently taking a hold of it and slowly lifted it up a little, rubbing her thumb softly upon it with some of the dirt upon it 'It's a cute little necklace but… why does he have this? Where did he get this?'

Talia thought to herself, when Fritz began to shift in his sleep mumbling softly in his sleep "No...please...don't take it...it's all I have left of them…" Fritz said, in an almost frightened tone as Talia gasped softly and quickly tucked the locket back into Fritz's shirt when his eyes shot open and slung himself forward, breathing heavily to himself on the bedroll looking around to find he was in the woods, letting a sigh escape his lips.

'I-It was all just a dream…' He thought to himself seeing Jack sitting his lap feeling a small smile forming upon his lips, gently petting the little monkey's head when he also felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug "Fritz! You're awake, I was so worried about you!" Talia exclaimed with joy in her voice while Fritz on the other hand was blushing profusely, quickly breaking out of the hug from Talia trying to speak "O-Oh...H-Hey T-Talia...b-before you get mad, I-I just want to tell you how sorry I am for seeing you! I..I...had no idea, I-I mean, you were making a lot of noise...a-and I ya know, B-But I mean, I tried calling for you...and and…" Fritz rambled nervously trying to piece together his sentences, Talia gently sighing with a blush starting to form.

"I-I'm still mad at you for peeking on me like that…" She said softly, but sighed a little and gently ruffled his hair "But it's also my fault also, I should have left you a note or something… I'm just glad you're alright." She admitted with a gentle smile, easing some of the tension of Fritz, but still had a blush upon his face with a look of bashfulness and guilt when he soon stood up and started to roll up his bedroll softly speaking trying to keep his gaze away from her "I-I understand… I-I'll try to make sure to be more careful next time…" Fritz said as his thoughts were a situation of a different kind 'You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking? You're 16 gods damn years old, learn to grow a pair! *sigh* why do I have to be like this? Why can't I not completely fall apart around women…' Fritz thought to himself, kicking himself mentally for his latest mishap.

Talia slowly nodded, understanding what he meant as she wanted to say more to him, but slowly stopped herself and rolled up her bedroll with the blanket and stuffing them into her bag, slipping her bag on while Fritz did the same and Jack scampering up his shoulder they walked out of the woods and down the dirt roads again, starting to walk up hill past a small hill till they spotted a large cliff like area in the distance "Is that… Gryphon Falls?" Talia asked in a soft tone, seeing the large cliff area while Fritz shrugged "Not really sure, maybe we should have a closer look." He suggested, Talia nodding and quickly making her way down the hill with Fritz in tow.

Many have asked how Gryphon Falls started, with many legends telling of how it came to be, but the truth is different from what many have called as the residents know the truth and tell teach the teachings of then to now. The legend of Gryphon Falls started ages ago, starting with a lone young man finding a bond with a young baby gryphon traveling together, till they had grown older and the gryphon grown larger they felt the worry of separating, but the gryphon would never leave his side for he was family to her so she laid down like she always had motioning for him to climb on top of her back as she lifted herself off from the ground, soaring high above the clouds flying south of the larger lands towards more simpler lands, following the sounds of the gryphon's call landing upon the peak itself, starting the town after the gryphon had mated and gave birth to her children, however this legend does not end here.

There was more to this legend that some know of, as the man himself felt lonely seeing his only friend raising her family but tried to keep a smile on every time she was around, but she could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes for all this changed one day when the father was knocked down out of the air and slaughtered by hunters. The gryphon was stricken with grief as did her children, but the man only felt one emotion… Rage… His body was slowly consumed by the feeling and thought about the vow he thought of in the beginning of his journey, for that he would never raise his hand in anger, but his vow had to be broken to avenge his friend and family when he traveled down to where the hunters were and without warning started to flow the energy of the world into his hands, having them glow with the power of the flame in his hands soon slamming them down with all his might, engulfing the hunters in flame and burning them alive filling the forests with their dying screams of pain.

Walking towards his dead friend he placed his hand upon his side softly speaking to him, promising to watch after the gryphons and his children and which he did, time slowly passed for them as the man took care of each of the gryphons, bonding with them and treating them like family however the gryphon he found years pryer had started to feel something for her friend, feeling a deep emotion for the young man but she couldn't express how she felt, until one night.

It was a dark and stormy like night, raining softly as the man was making spare medicine for the gryphons of his home when the gryphon that had always been by his side entered his home and the two greeted each other as old friends would, laying on his bed she wanted to tell him but didn't know how till she sat next to him, taking the quill and paper away from him and began to write. She wrote everything she had felt, her sadness, her joy and the love she had felt for the one she held close to her heart, the man was shocked not even sure what to say until the gryphon drew closer and closer till she soon pulled him into a kiss, and the two had become one.

What they had felt was in a way forbidden, but the man and gryphon stood by each other sides for the gryphon wanted to bear a child from the man, when the man started a ceremony, drawing a circle with symbols with charcoal and crystals surrounding the gryphon, the man chanting something with the crystals starting to glow and engulfing the gryphon slowly changing her form when the ritual had soon finished, leaving in the gryphon's place was a young woman with similar features to a gryphon with feathers for hair and covering her body with soft yet gentle looking talon hands, a beak upon her face and wings on her back and the tail of a lion matching her legs. She was in the bare, slowly sitting up as she looked towards her hands, feeling her beak slowly forming into a smile squeaking happily as she tackled the one she loved, for then on they remained as one as this started to town of Gryphon falls.

Talia and Fritz started to climb the mountain path before them, climbing the stone stairs as Fritz stopped for a quick second "H-Hold on a s-s-sec… N-Need to catch my breath…" He breathed while Talia looked towards him, soon getting an idea when she slipped her bag off and over her chest, crouching down towards Fritz with a gentle smile "Hop up."

She stated, with Fritz blushing at this "A-Are you sure?" He asked, Talia nodding showing she was sure as Fritz slowly climbed onto Talia's back as she wrapped her arms around his legs and lifted herself and him up "There we go, to the village!" She happily declared, jogging up the stairs humming along the way while Fritz didn't know how to react and keeping his blush he just sighed and looked over her head to see what was ahead.

The two continued to climb the mountain stairs, till they reached the top as Talia gently set Fritz back down upon the ground, slipping her bag back onto her back as the two walked towards the large village, the village itself was fairly large with different shops of nearly all kinds while close to the cliff face was a keep with nests for a large amount of gryphons that were your typical kind stayed looking after their young, while walking amongst the villagers were the others from legend walking on two legs and able to fly, some soaring amongst the clouds like legend had told with the two only able to stare when they spoke "Whoa…" Was all they really could say at what they were seeing.

They slowly snapped back to their senses and began to walk amongst the village, exploring each nook and cranny of the place when Fritz walked over to the stables to see a few villagers were strapping saddles to the gryphons, other were mounting them like you would for a horse soon taking off into the air off the cliff face. Fritz was a little concerned by this, while Talia stared on with awe giggling madly, trying to contain her excitement of seeing a gryphon before her eyes but was sadly failing when she quickly made her way to one and began to pet the gryphon, watching it purr to the touch while Fritz could only smile a bit when a villager walked over seeing Talia, then eyeing Fritz when he smiled softly "I'm guessing your big sister really likes gryphon's huh?" He asked, making Fritz turn towards the man and speaking up a bit, softly clearing his throat.

"M-My big sister? Y-You mean Talia over there?" Fritz asked, caught off guard by the question, the villager nodded with a gentle smile "Mhmm, I saw her carrying you up the steps just a bit ago, she is your big sister isn't she? Or… she's something else?" Giving a look of a smirk and a knowing smile, making Fritz blush profusely and starting to stutter when he shook his head.

"N-No! Y-You got it all wrong, s-she's just a friend, I mean...s-she does act like my big sister at times but we're not related." Fritz tried to explain with the villager keeping his smile "Oh don't worry, I got you." He said, tossing him a few pieces of silver "You get you and your lady a nice place to stay, the inn isn't far from here. Have a great time you two." He said, walking off as Fritz blushed even deeper slowly taking the pieces of silver when Talia walked over covered in feathers and saliva with a warm smile plastered upon her face.

"Gryphons are silly, and so sweet!" She cheered with some claw marks upon her face and arms making Fritz look at her with some worry, but soon spoke up with a gentle smile and his blush "Uh...right, a-anyway, T-Talia, I got good news and I got weird news….good news is we got some place to stay tonight…" Fritz said with a bit of a smile, Talia smiling happily "That's great news to hear Fritz! So what's the weird news?"

She asked in a sweet tone, almost like an older sister to her younger brother with Fritz continued to blush trying to find the right words to say "I-I...uh...h-how do I put this...t-the money was, uh given to me by a guy, who uh...s-saw you carrying me up the steps… a-and uh somehow thought y-you were m-my older sister….or even...m-my….u-um, g-girlfriend…" Fritz stammered repeatedly trying to get the right words out.

Talia just stood there, letting the words soak in when she was getting ready to speak she had felt a familiar warmth upon her cheeks again of a blush emanating "I-I uh… Wow… I um, don't really know what to say to that… let's just uh… I-I uh…" Talia tried to say before soon slowly sitting down on a nearby rock with her hands cupping her face, trying to shield her embarrassment "Fritz! We are never going to talk about this!" She mumbled through her hands with him nodding in agreement "N-Now you know how I felt, and I w-wasn't p-planning on it…" He said sitting on the ground next to the rock Talia was sitting on, tilting his hat forward to hide his own embarrassment.

The two sat in silence, trying not to speak out or anything to drive the attention to anyone when Talia had soon stood up from her seat "I-I think it would be best to explore a little, what say you?" She asked Fritz who slowly tipped his hat back and gave a shrug, not really seeing a problem with it "S-Sure, I have no objections." Fritz said as he stood up and dusted his butt off of dirt and dust walking with Talia in the town, looking at a few booths that had some interesting items like fish and produce, others of jewelry and clothing like boots and jackets which really didn't interest him very much.

Letting a sigh escape his lips as he tried to keep up with Talia but she had slipped away from him stopping for a minute, looking on where Talia had left soon looking down at his legs "I despise you short legs!" He silently screamed at himself, mostly his legs before leaning against a booth waiting for Talia, looking around a bit of the town but something caught his eye turning to his right he had found a guard sleeping at his post, something looped in his belt for it was a dagger, looking around to be about twelve inches for the blade.

Fritz slowly slipped into the crowd and into the alleys, slowly making his way towards the guard crouching towards the man, he slowly and quietly slipped towards him, slowly reaching his hand towards the dagger with sheath slowly unsheathing the blade from the sheath to find that the blade was slim down to the point but not very slim, with a fine point at the end with a wooden carved handle.

Fritz quickly pocketed the blade wanting to take the sheath as well, but slowly stopped himself knowing it would be too risky and quickly slipped back into the shadows and into the crowds starting his search for Talia 'Okay, now if I were Talia where would I be….?' Fritz thought to himself as he scanned the market place for his friend.

He continued to search for his friend till he heard music and clapping, following the sounds he turned a corner to find a crowd watching something followed by giggles, Fritz slowly pushed his way past the crowd when he found that was going on was a couple of villagers were playing country music but what surprised him was there was dancing, and in the middle was Talia dancing with a gryphon man as she was giggling like a schoolgirl while dancing soon getting spun back into the crowd, soon finding Fritz as she took a hold of him and started to spin him around.

"Come here my lil' fritter!" She had said, holding Fritz close in a hug gently nuzzling his head while holding his hand, as if they were ballroom dancing giggling along the way Fritz could see the joy upon her face, which made him smile a little but began to blush feeling her breasts press against his chest but also of the people that were watching them as the music continued to play.

'W-What t-the f-fuck i-is g-going o-on!? And did she just call m-me her l-little F-Fritter!?' Fritz screamed in his head as it spun around like a top, both figuratively and literally as Talia continued to spin the pair around giggling happily slowly stopping with Fritz in her arms "That was so much fun and was amazing!" She said happily while the gryphon could only smile "Glad you had fun, miss. Plus your friend there looked to have a lot of fun also."

He pointed out, motioning to Fritz who was a little green around the cheeks looking ready to vomit up his breakfast, while Talia smiled softly gently petting his head "I bet! He's my lil' fritter, he's just a little cutie." She said, making Fritz blush even fairly deeper trying to keep his gaze away making the gryphon chuckle a little "Well, I have to say he has a very lovely big sister." He said, for this gained a giggle from Talia, but also a small blush forming upon her cheeks, looking a little flustered.

The crowd slowly dispersed while the gryphon smiled softly "Well see you around young lady." He said, giving her a soft wink while Talia blushed a little deeper feeling her heart skip a beat holding Fritz tighter in her arms gently tapping her arm "T-T-Talia….n-need….a-air….!" Fritz said as he tried to pry her arm off him when Talia soon realized what was going on she quickly dropped Fritz "Oh gods, Fritz! Oh my, I am so sorry, are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice while Fritz responded by coughing a little and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm f-fine, when you froze up like that your arm shifted a little and started choking me but I forgive you." Fritz said smiling a bit as Talia kept her blush, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment "A-Again sorry about that… I-I didn't mean for that to happen it's just… I-I don't know what happened at all… he just was, so really sweet…" She said, blushing deeper feeling the heat burn upon her cheeks while Fritz could only keep his smile when he got up and dusted himself off, gently taking a hold of her hand, starting to walk towards the inn.

"You're a nut, but, well...you're my nut….Sis." Fritz said, as he did the last bit quietly, yet happily making Talia giggle feeling like an older sister with her younger brother when the two made it to the inn, seeing the sign on the side "The gryphon perch… gryphon dancers every night, that's pretty neat! Maybe we can dance with them like we did!" Talia said happily, with a giggle while Fritz could only roll his eyes walking into the inn, the inn was very rustic but still kind to many as some were drinking either pain or sadness away, some were playing cards and others were arm wrestling on tables while one was spinning a tale around the large fireplace in the back.

A bar maiden came up to the two and brought them to their table about to give them a menu till they declined really wanting a drink with Fritz asking for a child's mead and Talia asking for just a simple glass of water this time, not really wanting to drink anything alcoholic for now as Fritz turned towards Talia still mulling something over that happened earlier, to make her freeze up like she did.

"H-Hey, uh Talia, can I ask you a couple things? W-Why did you c-call me your L-Lil' F-Fritter? And why d-did y-you f-freeze up earlier?" Fritz asked with a bright blush on his face while Talia smiled a little at the first one, but began to blush at the second one when she softly spoke "W-Well, I called you that like a nickname… C-Cause you're small and your name is Fritz… so, lil' fritter… I thought it would be cute, since you're as sweet as an apple fritter… a-and the other is… W-Well, t-t-that gryphon guy was really sweet and well…" She soon sighed softly, looking towards the table.

"I-I've never been hit on before…" She admitted, as Fritz looked towards Talia the big sis he never had as he was going to speak up, maybe even reach out to her when there was an announcement from the bar maiden "Attention all gentlemen, turn your attention towards the stage for the lovely gryphettes!" She announced with the gentlemen of the inn turning towards the stage, with Fritz also looking over wondering what was going to happen feeling a gentle smile starting to form, until it soon came crashing down when five lovely and voluptuous gryphon girls walked out wearing feather dancer outfits, studded with gems and multi colored pixiedust holding very large fans made of gryphon feathers.

The five women started their routine like any other night for them, dancing and performing in front of the large group of men, slowly walking down the stage and into the main area getting a small rise from the men that sat there, when one found her eye upon Fritz who looked fairly nervous on what was happening around him, gaining a soft giggle to herself she walked over to young man standing tall before him "C-Can I help you, m-miss…?" He asked in a nervous tone, while she could only giggle "Aren't you just a little cutie pie~" She said with a saucy tone, gently cupping his chin and bringing it slowly towards her.

"I could just eat you up~" She spoke softly, gently kissing his cheek and slowly walking off giving him a gentle wink and making sure to give him an extra shake in her walk as the show slowly ended, with Fritz blush profusely, nearly looking ready to keel over. "I-It think you're n-n-n-not the only o-one…" He softly spoke, feeling like his face was ready to catch fire when Talia quickly waved for the bar maiden "C-Can I get a bottle of wine sent to our room, please? O-Or a few?" She asked softly, with the lady nodding while Talia gently took Fritz hand and walking upstairs quickly and nearly slamming the door close, the two still blushing like mad.

Talia and Fritz soon slowly sat down at the table before them while Fritz slowly looked towards Talia "W-What t-the h-hell j-just h-happened?" Fritz said, still pretty embarrassed from what just happened while Talia gently opened the bottle of wine she ordered pouring some into her glass "From what I can tell, one of the gryphon dancers found you to her liking… I think she was hitting on you."

She explained, taking a soft drink of her wine while Fritz blushed even deeper nearly ready to slam his head on the table, when Talia could start to see what was going on "F-Fritz? H-Have you never been hit on before? Or even been around woman?" She asked while Fritz on the other hand, couldn't deny it when he gave a soft sigh. "N-No...I-I h-havent… I-I've always been too n-nervous and or a-awkward to talk to them… I-I've always just ended up… w-well, l-like before…" Fritz admitted as he crossed his arms on the table and put his head down in shame.

Talia knew what he meant, for she had felt the same when she poured some more wine into her glass but soon gently slid it towards him and poured some more into her glass "Here." She said taking a sip while Fritz didn't move his head at all, not wanting her to see his shame when she gently sighed "You know… we're not really far from each other really… I've never been hit on much before either… I really didn't catch the eye of any of the men of my village, wanting to be an explorer and an adventurer… just didn't really sit well with them… I never really understood why…" She sighed, sipping her wine in silence as Fritz slowly lifted his head up a bit spotting the wine in front of him he gently gripped the glass, slowly holding it close speaking up a little.

"I know what you mean too… except for me it was the other way around...I attracted them...but I would always screw up...L-Like some v-vicious c-cycle...eventually I started becoming more shy...a-and h-here we are…" Fritz said taking a sip of the wine, placing the glass back on the table while Talia slowly looked towards Fritz, gently smiling a little "Well… I still think you're cute, like a little brother… you know? And well, I think that you just need to get out of your shell a little and open up, if you did that you wouldn't be so nervous." Talia had said sipping some more wine and filling the two glasses again, Fritz feeling his lips gently curling a little into a very small, yet gentle smile taking a sip of the wine and nodding in understanding but with a small hint of a blush for what Talia said to him "Y-You t-think I'm cute? D-Do you think I-I could possibly g-get a g-girlfriend one day?" Fritz asked with a sense of hope in voice, Talia smiled gently towards her young friend and gave a nod.

"I do, and I think you would one day… and she would be a very lucky woman when she finds you, I just know it." She said gently placing her hand upon his, making him blush a little but his smile slowly grew soon sipping the last of his wine gently placing the glass down as Talia filled the glasses again soon raising hers towards Fritz "To family, and to even better friends." She declared and Fritz gently clinked his glass against hers "To family, and to even better friends." He softly spoke and the two drank their wine.

 _The Next Morning…_

Friends and family are two great importances to life itself, for many it's a hard conundrum that passes on with time for they could never really find the answer, and others believe that both are the true answer however… the truth is, there is no true answer. That's the beauty of the question, that any answer is the truth for either family or friends both are very important to many, and that's why many would say either and or, but others would say both for they all have something important in their lives that they all hold dear to them.

Fritz started to slowly wake up feeling the familiar comfort of a bed below him, but something felt familiar to him feeling himself getting slowly pulled closer to a familiar pair of pillows gently pushing against his back, making him blush a bright red but tried to keep himself calm knowing it was Talia holding him in her sleep pressing her breasts against his back, slowly trying to lull himself back to sleep when he started to feel a massive headache starting to form in his skull, thumping harder than Jack hitting him with a board. Talia on the other hand was snoring softly with a gentle smile forming upon her face, gently nuzzling Fritz's head softly mumbling something about a baby bear or a small creature in her arms thinking of it as Fritz and holding him close and gently mashing her breasts against his back, for he was thankful that she was still wearing her undergarments.

The two slept in blissful slumber, till there was a knock upon the door to their room making Fritz grumble softly while Talia started to stir in her sleep slowly cracking her eyes open slowly starting to look around till she had found Fritz in her arms, feeling a blush starting to form upon her cheeks burning brightly but thanked the gods he was wearing boxer shorts when she quickly pulled the blanket off and covering herself with it, holding her head in a free hand.

"W-We won't speak of this… okay?" She asked trying to stave off the headache while Fritz was now on the floor face first, slowly nodding as the floor muffled his voice "A-Agweed…" Fritz said as he groaned in pain from both the fall and his splitting hangover, the two groaned softly and quickly dressed themselves with Talia answering the door of the room with an unhappy or what looked to be she was going to kill someone like look upon her face when she answered to see a bar maiden "Can I help you?" She asked bluntly with the woman softly smiling.

"It's time for breakfast to be served, I was just alerting all the guests." She explained with Talia gently nodding "Thank you, miss…" She said in a calm tone, but Fritz could tell she was both tired and aggravated because of the hangover she was having, slowly closing the door turning towards Fritz "Come on Fritz… let's go get some breakfast…" She said, while Fritz groaned crawling under the bed.

"Nnnngggg...i'm….I'm gonna go...die" Fritz groaned in agony as Talia grabbed his ankles and dragged him across the floor "Come oooonnn… We can die after breakfast…" She groaned, slowly tossing him over her shoulder and carrying him out of the room and down the stairs of the inn, sitting down and setting him down in the seat across from her setting her head down on the table, gently rubbing her temples and Fritz slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.

After breakfast the two were slowly starting to feel a little better as Talia was looking through her bag when she found what she was looking for "There it is…" She softly said slowly taking out a dark root which Fritz looked at it oddly "Uh… Talia...what is that?" Fritz asked, now feeling well enough to speak in full sentences "Also, I'm never drinking again… this was the worst morning-after I've ever had…" Fritz said, holding his head in his hands.

Talia gently nodded in understanding while taking a few clean mugs she had gently placing them down and taking her dagger out and slicing a little of the root "This is called Mercy Cress, it's normally used for headaches like this, it's always made with tea." She explained placing a small kettle they were provided with water in the fireplace and gently lighting the fire as Fritz gently sniffed the root, finding it smelled familiar 'Interesting it smells like… ginger.' He thought softly but slowly sat down waiting for the tea to be made.

The tea was ready and Talia gently poured some into the small mugs and slid one over to Fritz "Careful… it's going to be hot." She warned him with caution, Fritz nodding and blowing on it a little and taking a soft sip finding that the tea had a sweet taste to it "Oooh, now that's good...it's actually quite soothing...thanks Sis." Fritz said smiling softly as he blushed a bit, realizing that for the one of the first times he was able to talk to Talia normally without stuttering horribly when she felt something in her heart, slowly setting her cup down she stood up from her seat and walked around towards Fritz pulling him into a warm, loving hug "You're quite welcome… little brother." She said with a small, gentle smile upon her face as Fritz could still feel his blush upon his face, but it slowly receded and hugged Talia back feeling something in his life a little more again when he hugged her back, feeling a big weight slowly fall off his shoulders.

In his mind, he could only think happy thoughts of what was going on 'I've been so lonely for so long….I actually forgot what it's like to hug someone like this...I have family again…' Fritz said as he could feel tears forming in his eyes, Talia holding Fritz close to her heart soon feeling the tears starting to stain her blouse, but she didn't mind 'It feels nice to have a little brother with me… I wonder how mother and father will react… either way, I have a little brother with me and that I care for him… I don't care we are different, family is family…' She thought softly and gently cooed to him.

"It's okay Fritz… let it out… don't bottle your emotions up…" She gently cooed with Fritz smiling a little and gently wiping his eyes, trying his best not to cry "T-Thank you, thank you for rescuing me off the streets… you're the only person who has ever cared for me like this… I… I-I'm just… so happy to have you as my big sister…" Fritz said as he laid his head against Talia, she held him close and gently petting his head, slowly letting her fingers run through his hair with a gentle smile "You're very welcome Fritz… and I could never let you stay out there in the streets… I was really worried about you, and never wanted to see you get hurt out there… As well, I am glad and happy to have you as my little brother and I will always be by your side, your part of my family now and you will never have to feel alone again." She said, gently kissing his forehead with a loving kiss.

Fritz blushed softly at this, but could only smile letting the tears slowly fall and roll down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away the best he could, resting in the arms of his now older sister softly weeping into her blouse but she didn't care only wanting to hold her little brother closer wanting to only take care of him and not wanting to see him leave while Fritz slowly stifled his crying, just only stifling a sniffle thanking her for being there for him for she could only smile gently petting his head when she spoke up.

"Hey? You want to do something really fun?" She asked with a gentle smile, making Fritz look up towards her with an intrigued look. "Sure! What'd you have in mind?" Fritz replied eagerly as Talia giggled softly at his new found enthusiasm "It's something that's going to be a surprise, come on!" She said with excitement in her voice gently taking Fritz hand, he couldn't help but laugh a little following his older sister out of the inn and towards the cliff stable.

Fritz was a little confused by this while Talia was paying one of the stable workers who gave her two pairs of brass goggles, soon strapping one of them to her head she took a hold of Fritz's hand "Come on silly, also put these on." She said handing him the goggles and walking to the stable while he slowly strapped them over his eyes and looking around a bit "Woah...everything looks all...squiggly…"

Fritz said stumbling over to Talia, making her giggle when she took a hold of both Fritz's hand and the rein of the gryphon gently leading the two out facing towards the cliff she helped him up onto the gryphon while she climbed up, holding the rein in one hand and wrapped her other around Fritz, holding him close when she gave a loud crack of the rime hearing a soft squak from the gryphon, almost like an eagle as it began to run towards the cliff.

Talia quickly adjusted her goggles and put them over her eyes grabbing Fritz again while he held onto Talia and the gryphon for dear life as it soon took off from the cliff, falling towards the crashing waters at the bottom of the mountain, sharp rocks towards the bottom as Fritz could only scream for dear mercy itself before the gryphon soon unfurled its large wings and soared high above the rocks lifting itself into the air, soaring high above the clouds while Fritz continued to scream, screaming his very lungs out "I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF!" Fritz screamed as Talia giggled and nuzzled the top of his head with her chin "It's alright Fritter… just calm down, I ain't gonna drop you…"

She softly spoke, trying to calm him down while he was slowly calmed by her words when she gently spoke again "Now… open your eyes." Talia gently cooed, for as much as Fritz wanted to keep his eyes tightly shut, he did what she had said slowly opening them to see the clouds and the oceans, even the small islands far from the lands but also of the sun high above in the sky for he could only try to find the words of the beauty he saw before him "I….I….uh...wow…." Was all Fritz could say as he was entranced by the beauty before him, getting a soft giggle from Talia gently laying her chin upon his head and holding him close feeling a soft wave of peace washing over the two as the gryphon continued to soar.

Some time later the gryphon gently landed upon the cliff, starting to gently prine his wings while Talia gently climbed off "So did you have fun Fritz?" She asked her little brother, while Fritz kept his grip upon the gryphon's feathers shaking softly when a sigh escaped his lips, climbing down from gryphon smiling a little towards his big sister "Y-Yeah… I-It was really fun, when I wasn't focusing on not peeing myself." Fritz said half jokingly, rubbing the back of his neck getting a giggle from Talia "Well i'm glad you had a lot of fun, it was so beautiful up there in the sky it made me feel so… I don't know, free… you know?"

Talia admitted, slowly slipping the goggles off her eyes, Fritz following as well with a nod knowing how she felt "I completely agree, it was incredible, unlike anything I've ever seen." Fritz said smiling, the images still fresh in his mind Talia nodding in agreement as the two were getting ready to hand their goggles back to the worker, he declined with a soft smile "Every new visitor gets to keep the goggles, as a small souvenir from the village." He explained with the two thanking him with smiles upon their faces, Fritz stuffing his pair into his coat pocket while Talia just placed them on her head.

The two were walking along as Talia was looking over a large board that the community placed up announcements and even job listings, Fritz walked along but found his sister looking over the board not really sure why she was looking it over when she spoke with a sigh "Ahhh… there's nothing about dungeon crawling or exploring, or anything!" Talia sighed with sorrow in her tone, while Fritz gently placed his hand upon her shoulder "It's okay sis, I'm sure we'll find something soon that's worth doing." Fritz said trying to cheer up his big sister, Talia gently nodding until someone spoke from behind them.

They slowly turned to see it was an old gryphon man gently rocking in a wooden rocking chair "A dungeon you say? Well young lassie, I have a tale to spin if you two are willing to listen to an old gryphon's tale…" He explained with Talia nodding quickly while Fritz slowly nodding a little, bringing a gentle smile to his face "Well then… The tale of this dungeon is an interesting one, for that it's the tomb of the two lovers… The legend goes of that when the man and gryphon passed on from this world their bodies were placed in a tomb, far deep in this very mountain… not many known of this tomb, for it has a curse upon it… to those who gotten extremely greedy… the two wanted only for one item to be taken… but to have something returned back as a tribute, and when done the two would smile upon them and made sure they would succeed in love in their life." The old gryphon explained, gently placing a wooden pipe into his beak.

Talia and Fritz looked on upon the man, as Talia's eyes were wide in joy "Wow! That sounds wonderful! Where is the place sir?" She asked as the gryphon chuckled softly "It's not far from here, just head down the left side of the mountain, there is a cliff face piece that lead to under the mountain, below there is a cave entrance that is where you shall find the tomb." He explained with the two nodding, Fritz not really sure he was liking this very much but his sister was excited soon gently taking his hand the two marched out of the village and down the mountain with their heads held high, looking for the cliff face towards the inside that was until they found a small clearing in the side of the mountain that lead closer to under the hill and mountain.

The two slowly slid around the cliff face finding that it slowly expanded just enough for the two to walk upon it with ease, Talia smiling softly and keeping a grip on Fritz hand, guiding him towards the cave entrance and not wanting to see him fall quickly making their ways into the mouth of the cave, to find that it lead with a stone stair well nearly for what looked into a void of nothing and darkness with Fritz whistling.

"Damn… that's… that's pretty dark down there." He softly voiced, with Talia gently nodding kicking a small stone down the stairwell hearing it clash against the steps, deeper and deeper down the stairs till it stopped a good way down "Doesn't sound to far… you still have those flint rocks you used to light the fire last night?" She asked Fritz, who started to dig into his pockets soon finding what he was looking for and handed them to Talia.

"Got'em right here." Fritz said as he handed her the items, smiling softly Talia gently taking an unlit torch upon the wall's holster holding it between her legs, striking the rocks together trying to get the torch to light, the only sound could be heard was the strikes of the rocks together until there was a spark upon the torch, softly blowing upon it till it was soon ablaze before their eyes and quickly taking a hold of it. "There, thanks fritter." She said, making him blush a little at the nickname while she handed him back the flint rocks but smiled a little, stuffing them into his pocket "You're welcome, big sis."

He said following her behind as the two walk down the stone steps surrounded by a the glow of their only light source of the torch while Talia was lighting any torches they had found down the way, soon reaching the bottom of the stone steps slowly scanning the room before them trying to be careful when Talia light another torch "Be careful Fritz… We don't know if this place has traps or not…" She admitted, with Fritz nodding but something still felt off about this place walking a little deeper in the room till he felt something move from under his foot, falling forward when a barrage of darts shot over his head and into the wall, scaring nearly to death when Talia spoke up "Fritz! Are you okay?!" She asked with concern in her voice.

Fritz slowly nodded, slowly getting to his feet still shaking from what had happened "Yeah, i'm fine, just a little shaken up but i'll be fine." Fritz said as he dusted himself off, getting a sigh of relief from Talia "Thank the gods… I thought I lost you there for a minute." She said as Fritz gently smiled, and pulled his older sister into a hug "It's going to take a lot more than weird darts to take me down." He admitted, making Talia giggle a little.

"Oh really? I guess a girl would be a worse trap for you then, you would be on the floor and curled up in a ball asking me to get you out of here." Talia had said, making Fritz blush a little but could only chuckle with a smile, letting go of Talia from the hug. "Okay, point taken, I got a lot to learn about girls, let's just keep moving." Fritz said admittedly Talia giggling and nodding, walking along with him through the dark room trying to find more torches to light but also keeping an eye on Fritz hoping to not fall for anymore traps while Fritz was looking around a little, till he kicked something.

The two stopped to slowly look down to find that Fritz had kicked a bone, Talia slowly extended her arm to find that the room had a good amount of skeletons upon the walls, some wearing armor and others clothing Fritz slowly backing up into Talia trying not to freak out but Talia on the other hand was not doing better either when Fritz spoke up "T-Talia… w-what are they? I-I don't really like this place…" Fritz said staying close to Talia's legs, slowly shaking her head "I-I don't know… I-I think there… D-Dead, from ages ago…"

She admitted keeping Fritz close with her free hand slowly backing away towards another room with their torch still burning brightly slowing sitting down as she tossed the torch into a large fire pit, watching it catch a blaze lighting the room up to find it was another large room spanning with what looked to be graves inside, small plaques under them "T-That old gryphon never warned us about this… W-What kind of dungeon or tomb is this?" Talia asked with Fritz shaking his head sitting close to Fritz with fear in his eyes.

"T-Talia, I-I h-have a bad feeling about this…" Fritz said as he stared at the corpses with fear, Talia nodding in agreement holding him close to her gently petting his head "I-I agree… L-Let's just find the main thing and just get out of here… T-This wasn't how I pictured our first dungeon together…" Talia admitted trying to keep Fritz and herself calm from the place they were in, softly sighing and continued to pet Fritz head when she softly spoke "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this Fritz… I didn't know any of this would happen… I'm really sorry…"

Talia softly spoke, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes a couple gently rolling down her cheeks and upon Fritz's head. Fritz could feel the tears gently drip upon his head, slowly turning his head towards Talia he shook his head "You have nothing to be sorry about, this is the craziest 48 hours of my life so far, pub drinking, exotic dancers, gryphon flying, now dungeon crawling, you're the best sister ever." Fritz said looking up at Talia with a warm smile getting a soft sniffle from Talia "R-Really? Y-You think so?" She softly wheezed, with Fritz nodding gently wiping her tears away gently cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Of course, you're not only the best, but the coolest too, I don't know any girls, sister or otherwise, that would do all this stuff with me." Fritz said, laying his head in Talia's lap, making her giggle very softly as she gently petted his head "Thanks Fritz… that really means alot to me…" She softly spoke while Fritz gently sat up "Now come on, we started this dungeon and were going to finish it, what say you sis?" He asked with determination slowly lacing his words, making Talia smile and nod quickly getting up and dusting herself off "Your right Fritz! Come on, let's finish this!"

She said with enthusiasm in her words, making Fritz smile and follow his sister. 'That's my big sis.' Fritz thought to himself, following Talia while she took another torch from the fire pit quickly descending down a few corridors, narrowly dodging the traps that were set nearly taking their heads off with pendulum blades with Talia quickly pulling the chain to stop the blades, letting a sigh of relief "T-There we go… come on Fritz, I think we're almost to the end…"

She softly spoke with Fritz nodding, walking down the corridor when one last trap was triggered neither of them not sure what would happen, when spikes started to shoot from the wall, Fritz quickly dropping to the ground and the blades shooting high above him, thanking the gods for his height when a single knife shot down towards the bottom, whizzing towards Fritz's head letting out a scream.

Talia watched on in horror, screaming out for her brother as the knife shot him in the head, slicing hard and sticking into the wall near Talia with Talia feeling the sting of tears starting to form "F-Fritz…" She sniffled, getting ready to cry until Fritz slowly got up "Holy shit… that was really close." He spoke, with Talia gasping and pulling Fritz into a hug "Oh Fritz! I thought I lost you there!" She sniffled, holding Fritz close as Fritz hugged Talia back "It's alright, i'm fine the knife didn't hurt me but…" He said slowly taking his hat off to reveal the knife shaved the top part of his head, splitting it down the middle.

"I didn't come out unscaved." He admitted, making Talia smile a little gently giggling and kissing his forehead "It's alright, we can get you fixed up in the village I saw there was an alchemist in the village, maybe they can get your hair grown back or something." She admitted, with Fritz nodding and placing his hat back on with Talia smiling softly.

"Now… let's get to the end and finish this dungeon, just stick close to me okay?" She asked with Fritz nodding, staying close to his older sister walking down the final halls of the tomb when they heard a soft rattling which confused the two a little, but it started to become a little more freakwent coming and going when Fritz looked towards Talia with a confused look "Y-You hear that too….right?" Fritz asked shakily, Talia nodding in agreement shaking a little.

"Y-Yeah… B-But what's making it?" She asked softly, slowly looking around with the torch in hand to see that it was just a rat running across the floor and knocking some bones over, the two sighing in relief "Thank the gods, I thought it was something worse…" Talia admitted, till they heard more rattling but also of armor softly clinking behind them "M-Me and my big mouth…" Talia stated, the two slowly turning around to find five skeletons slowly forming back together wearing ragged clothing and dented armor, weapon in hand some wielding their weapons with a shield as Fritz and Talia could only do one thing they knew was right… They screamed.

The two continued to scream, Fritz wrapping his arms around Talia's waist in fear while she just stood there, nearly frozen and holding the torch in hand while Fritz was trying to get her attention by shaking her "T-Tali! Tali! Please! Y-You gotta do something!" Fritz said with fear in his voice as the skeletons were getting closer by the second. Fritz, realizing that Talia wasn't going to move, decided to buy the pair some time as he gently pushed her back onto the ground but not enough to hurt her and dragged her down the corridor with every muscle in his little body.

He set her in a nearby corner, frantically looking around for something to defend themselves with as he spotted a small discarded shield leaning against a wall as he remembered the dagger in his pants "Welp, if I'm going to die, I'm going to do it defending my sister… Hey! Rat breathe! Over here!" Fritz said as he made a charge for the shield with the skeletons screeching at him as they follow him.

Fritz gave chase for the shield leaning not far as one skeleton screeched raising his sword high above his head, black eternal eyes raving for blood swinging it down hard while Fritz narrowly escaped the blades chase slamming hard upon the stone ground, letting sparks fly in all directions while Fritz dived for the shield, quickly locking his arm into place when another's club slammed down hard upon it knocking the shield into Fritz's head but quickly gained his footing and with all his might slammed the weapon back shoving the skeleton backwards, charging with his dagger in hand and pounced at the opportunity to strike flipping the blade around holding it with the blade pointed down and stabbed the skeleton hard in the base of it's skull, stabbing over and over again till it's head became nothing but shards, shattering from the blows.

The skeleton's body became limp falling backwards with ease while the others watched on, screeching at the top of their non existent lungs and charging after Fritz swinging their weapons high above their heads slamming them down hard upon the shield, trying to smash it to bits with Fritz included while one winded their arm back spear ready to pierce the shield, throwing with all the might they had breaking through the top part of the shield, nearly mere centimeters from between Fritz's eyes when he quickly put his dagger into his pocket and unlatched the shield from his arm and took the spears pole, winding himself back and shoving the spears head deep into the skeleton's skull, right through the bottom of it's jaw breaking it off and through the back of the base of it's skull.

Fritz softly panted getting ready to fight the next one, that was until one shot it's arm out and grabbed Fritz by his throat lifting him high in the air, getting ready to shove it's blade deep into Fritz's stomach that was when Talia finally came to her senses seeing what was going on when she grabbed the dagger from her sheath, taking it by the handle and throwing it through the air giving it a good spin as it sliced the skeleton's arm clean off making it drop Fritz embedding itself into the wall, when she gotten to her feet "Stay away from my little brother!"

She screamed, charging towards the skeleton and leaping high into the air kicking the skeleton into the head launching it far from the two and into a wall, head first cracking the skull a little Fritz coughed a bit while Talia turned towards Fritz "You alright, Fritz?" She asked him nodding a bit with a soft smile "Y-Yeah, i've been worse." He said, trying to act tough making Talia gently roll her eyes with a soft smile "Whatever you say you goof, now come on we're sending these bone breaths back to the grave!" She declared making Fritz smile and stand up and grabbing the short sword from the ground that the skeleton had dropped, Talia picking up the wooden club charging at the skeletons and screaming at the top of their lungs nearly as in a battle cry.

The three remaining skeletons held their ground holding their weapons up in a defensive manor waiting for the first strike as Fritz took a hold of the short sword with two hands, putting all his weight behind the swing slicing the shield away from the skeleton as it had an opening quickly thrusting it's blade towards Fritz nearly slicing his chest open but only grazing his jacket and shirt but leaving a gash in his cloths, he soon followed up with a hard headbutt knocking the skeleton back a little, trying to gain it's balance again when Fritz quickly thrusted the blade into the skeleton's head, smashing the skull into two.

Talia quickly dashed back from the large longsword slamming down in front of her, sparking heavily around them sliding the blade across the stones with sparks flying giving Talia ample time to hold the club tightly in her hands, winding her arms back with the club far behind her head and swung it hard breaking one of it's arms, shattering by the touch and knocking the blade to the ground with the skeleton screeching loudly at Talia who covered her ears tightly from the sound nearly dropping her weapon as the skeleton quickly grabbed it with it's only hand smacking Talia to the side, rolling across the ground she gave a soft groan to find that the shield Fritz was using wasn't far from her as the spear was broken into pieces from when it collided with the skeleton and the wall.

Scrambling to her feet she grabbed the shield holding it up before the club came down at her, nearly knocking it out of her hands but tried to keep a tight grip on the shield quickly taking it back and slamming the shield into the side of the skeleton's head, bringing it to the ground when she held the shield high above her head and slamming it down upon the skeleton's head, smashing it to pieces but continued to smash the shield into the shards, continuing to do this nearly grinding the shards into dust.

The two slowly panted, turning their gaze to the final skeleton they looked at each other as Talia held up the shield with a gentle smile, eyeing towards Fritz with an idea who nodded with a small smile taking the other side of the shield, the two walked over to the skeleton holding the shield up high, as Fritz could really go and the two slamming it down hard upon the skeleton's head bringing it down to the ground the two soon planted a well placed stomp, smashing the skeleton's head into pieces.

The two panted with Fritz laying against a wall, tossing the short sword away and Talia prying her dagger out of the wall sheathing it into her sheath and turned towards Fritz with a gentle smile "W-We did it Fritz…" She gently breathed him nodding in agreement "Y-Yeah...w-we did...didn't we? Come on let's keep going." Fritz said as the two of the continued walking, following down the corridor to soon come face to face with a large door finding that the door had carvings out of stone looking to spiral into itself, with a stone disk in the middle.

Talia and Fritz looked at each other not really sure what it was when Talia gently placed her hands upon the stone, turning it slowly clockwise to hear a few clicks behind then a loud click and what sounded like gears moving, making her take her hands off upon the stone when the door slowly started to move untwining itself from the front lock slowly receding into the walls opening to reveal a fairly large room filled with all kinds of riches and items.

The two almost felt their eyes shoot from their heads when they started to look around the room "W-Whoa… t-this is a lot of treasure…" Talia admitted, Fritz slowly nodding in agreement looking around a little and picking up an amulet "Y-You got t-that right… but remember...we can only take one item each." Fritz said as he continued looking around for the perfect item tossing the amulet to the side, Talia nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… and to leave something behind as tribute for the item we have taken." She said, looking around also not really sure what to take but she had something to leave in her pocket that she made herself, when she soon stopped and found something buried in gold coins, with a chain wrapping around the top. She slowly pulled the item from the coins to find that it was a strange looking lantern, no bigger than her hand as it was made of a light red crystal that was contained by two golden lantern pieces with one having a chain attached.

Talia gasped softly at her find, looking over the item to find it gently glow by her touch as she held it by the chain, she gently reached into her pocket pulling out two daisy crowns and placed them upon two stones that looked to be grave stones when she softly spoke "From the gifts of the elves… we thank thee for thine treasure and shall held on thee for many moons." She softly spoke to the gravestones. Fritz on the other hand was in the back looking around, figuring that anything worth taking would also be worth hiding.

After a few minutes of sifting around the various piles of treasure, he happened upon a small stone door with a smaller version of the key used to open the door to the room he was in now. Fritz did as he saw Talia do before, putting his hand on the key and turning it as it sank inwards and rotated, causing the door to shake slightly and rise up into the wall, revealing a small tunnel, just big enough for Fritz to crawl through. He looked deep into the hole and couldn't see much as he took a nearby torch off the wall, putting his torn up hat in it's place as he started to venture down into the tunnel.

Fritz slowly crawled along, being extra weary of booby traps or even a collapse of the tunnel walls as he swiped away cobwebs and avoided the bugs crawling around him as he soon reached a small opening, even smaller than the first one. He stuck his torch inside to see if it would trigger any traps. After he was convinced it was safe to enter, he squeezed his small body into the hole, just barely fitting through by the literal skin of his ass. Dusting himself off, he picked up his torch and looked around. He gasped at the sight before him, two large stone sarcophagus sitting side by side, ornately decorated with precious metal inlays and carvings, complemented with hundreds of cut gemstones.

"W-Woah… this must be…" Fritz said to himself as he realized he was in the burial chamber of the two lovers. He kneeled for a moment out of respect as he began to get a closer look "My gods, the legends are true… but wait… what's a watermelon doing in here?!" Fritz proclaimed confused as he waved his torch light at a large, round, deep green object with faint lighter tone streaks across small parts of it. He walked closer and closer as the object started to come into better focus "Seriously though, what is-" Fritz stopped mid sentence as he nearly dropped his torch, seeing what was truly in front of him.

For in fact, twas not a watermelon sitting there, but was actually a watermelon sized emerald. It sat, untouched, on a small stone pedestal in between the two tombs, symbolizing some kind of connection between the two lovers and the emerald. Fritz stared awestruck at the gemstone, completely entranced by it sheer magnitude and beauty.

He reached out and rubbed it, feeling that it was smooth as glass with sharp corners "Oh my Gods, it's almost brand new, it must've been placed here as a burial gift…" Fritz said as he paused for a moment, sighing heavily as he reached into his shirt "If it was important enough to lock away and be buried for all time with these two, then...it deserves an item of equal value, an eye...for an eye. I love you, Mom and Dad."

He said as he unhooked the chain on his necklace and looked at it one last time before he swapped it out with the emerald. He immediately realized just how heavy the gem was, gently placing it on the ground as he kissed his fingertips and placed them on the locket. He turned around, took the gemstone, and carefully made his way back out of the chamber and back to Talia.a.

However in the place of the burial chamber two apparitions slowly faded into view, one of a young man and the other of a young gryphon girl the two gently smiling watching Fritz leave when the man slowly spoke to the gryphon girl "Such a sweet token… even if the emerald is gone, for it was such a great find for us… the necklace to him is a great token of love, that was a great find for him… And the lantern I had made for us to watch the stars every night from the porch with our children… Leaving the gift of the elves is a great token also... don't you think so my love?" He asked the gryphon girl who giggled softly and nodded.

"Very true my love… they are a good match of brother and sister… but the seeds of love shall be planted, blooming into a flower of a relationship of them… for they are worthy of our blessing… may they have a wonderful, loving relationship." She spoke with the man nodding, keeping his smile and pulling his wife into a loving kiss, the two slowly fading away back into their tomb.

Fritz soon reached the chamber Talia was in, who was testing the lamp in the corridor giggling softly to herself watching the faint red glow when Fritz called out to Talia "Tali! Tali! You'll never believe what I found!" Fritz said as he struggled to run under the weight of the emerald in his arms with Talia turning towards Fritz to see he was holding the large emerald, her jaw nearly falling down to the ground as she tried to speak "F-Fritz… W-Wha.. T-The… W-What is that thing!" She screamed out making Fritz chuckle gently setting the emerald down upon the ground, patting his hands a little.

"It's a giant emerald, I found it in an anti-chamber in the back, which turned out to be the burial chamber of the two lovers. This was on a pedestal in between their tombs, it must've been a burial gift but I made sure to leave a special token." Fritz said smiling with Talia gently shaking her head "Fritz… w-why? H-how? H-How are we even going to carry that? It looks like it weighs a ton… why did you even grab it? I mean it's nice and all, but why did you grab it?" She asked, genuinely curious of why he grabbed the big emerald as Fritz picked it up and started to haul it towards the entrance of the area.

"Because two reasons, one, it's a 30 pound emerald, do you know how much money we could sell this for? And two, it belonged to the two lovers and buried with them, it's probably the most important thing in this dungeon besides the two themselves, it deserves to be shared and admired by the world." Fritz said happily while Talia didn't really know what to say, gently sighing seeing her little brother happy when she gently smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let me help you get that out of the dungeon… hopefully we can maybe find an exit, plus we stopped all the traps so we really shouldn't have trouble, but also I found this lantern so it will help us get through the dark." She explained gently picking Fritz and the emerald up, struggling a little holding the two together with a stressed look upon her face starting to carrying the two out of the area's, carrying him down the corridors but soon stopped and set Fritz down, panting softly.

"J-Jeez… t-that thing weighs a ton… W-With you included Fritter… Sorry to say." Talia apologized as Fritz nodded, carrying the emerald in his hands soon placing it into his jacket and creating it like a makeshift bag and stringing it over his back "No worries, I can take it from here, Tali." Fritz said as he smiled up at his sister, making her smile a little "Thanks Fritter, plus Tali? Is that a nickname for me?"

She asked, following her little brother as she held the lantern high above the two emanating the red glow over them while Fritz chuckled softly, starting to walk up the stone stairs "Maybe~, besides you gave me one, now I'm giving you one." Fritz said as Talia giggled softly following him up the stairs "Okay you got me on that one… anyway, it looks like we're almost out of here you want to get some lunch when we get back to the inn?" Talia asked, Fritz smiling soon exiting the cave mouth "Sure, lunch sounds great right now really." He admitted, with Talia nodding with a soft smile following Fritz.

The two had made their way out of the cave and back onto the dirt roads, walking back to the village looking like they went through the underworld and back slowly making their way into the inn with the bar maiden looking at them with worry of what happened nearly dropping the tray of drinks she had when Talia gently spoke "Can we have a table please? We had a bit of a long trip." She admitted, Fritz nodding with a soft chuckle as the two were lead to a table, being able to eat something after their crazy journey through a dungeon they had just gone through.

Lunch had came and gone with the two getting ready to leave to the next town when Fritz gently set his jacket down with the emerald still inside while Talia opened her bag, to find that Jack was sleeping inside with crumbs all over his little cheeks and some cloth in his hand, showing that he had eaten all of their provisions "Jack! You ate all our provisions!" She nearly screamed as Fritz turned towards Talia and towards Jack who was startled awake.

"Don't worry Tali, I'm sure we'll have enough money to buy a couple loafs of bread to hold us over till we get to the next town, how much do we have?" Fritz said as Talia looked in her coin pouch "I got about… eight silver pieces and eleven copper pieces… it's not really much but could get us enough to hold us over till we get to the next city… Wherever it may be really…" She admitted, not really sure where they would go as Jack gently tapped Talia with the map screeching softly in apology.

Talia gently took the map with a soft smile forming "It's alright Jack… We should have given you some food before we left… now let's see…" She said unrolling the map for them to see, when one town was written in big letters for each to see "Easthaven…" Talia and Fritz spoke at the same time, not really sure what it was but it looked interesting as the two soon packed their bags quickly to set out to the next town, exiting the inn with Jack on Fritz's shoulder.

"Alright so… first things first, to get some more bread… and go to the alchemist to get your hair fixed… sound fair to you?" She asked Fritz who nodded, adjusting his hat a little "Sounds good to me, I'm just hoping no one sees me like this… my hat doesn't really do me much good in this condition." Fritz said as he took his hat off and saw how much damage the knife did as he saw the giant gaping hole in the front exposing everything under his hat.

Talia saw this and gently patted Fritz's head "Don't worry, Fritter… I can get you a new one if you like, i'm just still glad you're alright." Talia had said a small smile forming upon her face making Fritz smile a little and shrug "Thanks Tali, I appreciate it, I just wonder what hat would look good on me. What do you think? You have better fashion knowledge than I do." Fritz said as got some water to drink, while Talia giggled a little with a soft blush "I-I'm not really sure, I don't have that much fashion know how, but I can try and see what looks nice on you really."

She admitted, Fritz chuckling softly and taking a sip of his water, Talia attaching the lantern to her bag then slinging her bag onto her back getting ready to go into town with her little brother as he finished his glass of water and unwrapped the emerald from his jacket and stuffed it into his bag soon putting his coat on, but remembered his jacket and shirt still had a large gash in it making him sigh but smile a little knowing he was still alive.

"I'm just glad that knife took a little off the top with _this_ head, and not my other one…" Fritz said cringing while Talia could only feel sick from hearing that last of it, not wanting to see her little brother becoming castrated before her eyes she felt a little green around her cheeks and held her stomach and mouth closed tightly 'P-Please don't say that again…' She thought to herself, when Fritz turned to see Talia looking ready to vomit when he spoke with guilt in his voice "Shit, I'm sorry sis, I meant to say that in my mind, I-I'll… uh, let's just head into town and forget this conversation happened, sound good?"

Fritz said trying to salvage the situation with Talia gently nodding trying to keep her breakfast down. "I-It's alright little brother… Let's just get your hair fixed and I will get the provisions, okay?" She asked Fritz nodding in agreement walking out of the inn while Jack was on top of his head, making it look like the top of his hair was burned up from something some townsfolk giving him strange looks when Talia was asking around for the town's alchemist, when one pointed it out for her she thanked them gratefully and brought Fritz to the store that they pointed out.

The building looked like the others except for that it had more pipe stems coming from the side hooking to large metal and wooden boxes to the side, the two looked at it a little oddly but quickly entered the building finding the place having all kinds of bottles, vials and potions hanging high above, others on shelves adorning the walls. Some were softly boiling upon burners while others were dripping liquid from tubes into other potions being created when from the back a human woman walked in wearing a dark blue apron with goggles upon her forehead and smudges of black adorning her cheeks.

"Well that failed…" She softly spoke, soon seeing Talia and Fritz "Oh! Sorry about that, didn't hear the bell. Welcome to my shop, how may I help you two today?" She asked, leaning against the counter as Fritz was going to speak Talia interupted him "Yes hi… uh, my little brother here well uh… his hair got um, how to say…" She tried to explained while Fritz took Jack off his head, to show his hair was shaven off down the middle making the woman gasp loudly.

"Oh sweet gods! This poor child is balding!" She screamed while Fritz blushed profusely and spoke up "A-Actually… it was accidentally shaved off… D-Do you think...y-you could… um grow it back?" Fritz said, a bit self-conscious of how he looked while the woman gently smiled "Awww… Don't worry, I got some stuff around here to help grow your hair back." She said walking to one of her shelves and looking over a few bottles, reading their labels "So how did this happen? Hunting accident or was it dungeon crawling?"

She asked with Fritz looking towards Talia who was sitting down as he gently sat down in her lap, keeping his blush but slowly clearing his throat. "D-Dungeon crawl, it was my first one." Fritz said still thankful that hair was all he lost as the alchemist nodded "Ahhh, I hear you… not the first time I seen this, never the last. Just be thankful that was all you lost… this one guy came in and had his arm missing, I told him exactly he couldn't regrow it sadly…" She said, gently sighing but soon slowly smiled "However I made him a new one, an enchanted one made of smooth stone and now he has it always… he was a really sweet man, almost like you." She said turning towards him with a golden bottle in her hand.

The two smiled softly as Talia spoke up "Whatever happened to the man?" She asked genuinely curious while the woman was going to speak, until the back door closed with a masculine voice calling in "Sweetheart? I'm home from the market, plus also you never believe this I saw this really strange kid out there, ruined hat and had no hair walking around with some elven girl." The voice said with the woman gently smiling "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said when a man walked in that nearly toward over the two, but something that caught their attention was his right arm was completely made of stone, etched in it was light blue runes inscribed that neither could really read.

The man turned to see his wife gently kissing him lovingly upon the lips "There you are, with another… Customer?" He softly spoke seeing the two starting to feel a little guilty for what he said as Talia gently spoke "So your that guy she was talking about, you used to crawl through dungeons also?" She asked, the man gently nodded "Y-Yeah… after I lost my arm three years ago I stopped." He admitted, gently adjusting his arm a little while Fritz spoke up towards him "I know how you feel, though I'm just happy I got a haircut instead of an amputation." Fritz said as he scratched his bald spot making the man chuckle a little.

"Very true, you are pretty lucky kid. That's the luckiest thing you can get, either that or just a small gash." He explained both Talia and Fritz nodding in agreement while the woman uncorked the bottle and started to pour a green liquid onto Fritz's head, starting to gently rub his head working the liquid into his head with a gentle smile while Talia looked at the bottle on the table reading in her head 'Accelerated growth formula… That's an odd name really.' Talia thought to herself watching the woman rub soon letting go when Fritz felt something growing out of his head, when what started to grow was grass from his head flowers starting to gently bloom much to the surprise from everyone.

"O-Oh gods… I-I am so very sorry!" She said quickly taking a straight razor and shaving off the grass with flowers. She quickly ran to the shelves, looking for the right bottle and running back to Fritz holding a light green bottle "Now this is the right bottle… I accidentally mislabeled a few bottles…" She apologized, with the two waving it off and the woman gently pouring a light bluish liquid upon his head, quickly massaging it in trying to not screw up this time when Fritz felt something starting to grow when everyone found it to be hair, growing back to it's original length making him smile a little.

"Much better, thank you miss! Now I don't look like I'm going bald at 16." Fritz said feeling his new hair making Talia giggle and turn towards the woman "How much do we owe you?" She asked, while the woman thought a bit soon smiling softly "About thirty two copper, I kind of messed up on this one so I will cut you a deal." She explained with Talia gently nodding digging into her coin pouch and handed her a silver, while she gently took it walking to a small chest and opening it taking some copper out of it and handing it back to Talia.

"Here you go, have a good day you two!" She called with the husband and wife gently waving goodbye as Talia and Fritz waved back exiting the alchemist's shop. Some time after Fritz got his hair back, and Talia paying for the bread they needed as they started to head out towards the next town they had in their sights "Another day, another crazy tale to tell… am I right Fritz?" She asked, making him chuckle a bit as the two hitting the road "You got that right sis, so what kind of town we heading to?" He asked, genuinely curious with Talia shrugging a little not really sure herself.

"I don't really know, hopefully it's someplace like this… nice, sweet and very kind with tales to tell and legends to learn you know?" She asked Fritz smiling softly and agreeing, as the two continued their journey. Tales of friendship and love will always stay close to those who tell, being told many ages down the lives of many but the ones told to the closest to family is the ones that shall never die or even leave their souls, holding close more priceless than any heirloom or even fortune for it is the truth and the truth is like blood, for it's thicker than the water of tale.

 ***Hey everyone, just a small announcement that, if anyone wants to suggest an idea like a dungeon, town, monsters or anything please do let us know for we try to make the story as enjoyable for everyone as we can. Anyway just wanted to let you all know and that we hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we shall see you all in the next one!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey everyone! Sorry for this chapter being a tad late. The reason why is because of a bug going around, which in turn got my parents and me sick for a good amount of time... but good news is I am feeling much better and me and my fiance were able to get the chapter done finally and that we all hope you enjoy, and hope to see you all in the next one!***

Tales and legends, passed down for many generations, spinning the tales of heros rising and the villains falling to their demise, the same is very much the same for the ages of old to new for heroes and adventures come to the call of danger, evil slowly forms in many forms of those who do harm to those who never deserved the fate that it will bring, towns rise and towns fall, cities are built and cities shall crumble under the harshest of conditions, steel is forged and the steel shall break and weaken but what shall never weaken is the fire in the soul of many, not just of the heroes and adventures but that of those who stand up for what is right in the world, to stand up against the evil plaguing the lands that they call home. The journey of many will always come to an end, but to others it will never end for there is a journey to many for they choose what they define as a journey and follow their hearts, many want to explore while many want to hunt and for others it's to settle down so very far in exotic lands, that is what a journey is and you shall see more soon.

Where we last left off Talia and Fritz were making their way towards the town of Easthaven, neither really knew why it was called that or even why it was written in big letters but neither never did care why but wanted to see what the town could hold, neither did either of them know it was one of the many capitals of the world or in this case, the country they lived on. Though first a small geography lesson, the country they inhabit is known as Ocrue named from the goddess of wind in the dwarven culture for she helped them sail to the new world they live in, they thanked her many times and even gave tribute to her as thanks such as gold, flowers and small gifts for there was even songs and tales about the old gods but for many they had never left, only watching from their home domains and protecting those who needed guidance. Now we shall follow the two on their journey, Talia and Fritz continued to walk down the dirt roads from the mountains while Fritz let a soft sigh escape from his lips following his older sister Talia, trying to keep up but with the extra weight in his bag was weighing him down heavily for how much the emerald in his bag weighed "Wait up! I got a big emerald in my bag and little legs!" He called to Talia, making her giggle softly soon stopping and waiting for him to get towards her.

"Sorry, Fritz guess that gem was more of a burden then a great idea to snag." Talia admitted, while Fritz just shook his head "Nonsense, this thing right here is going to get us set for a long while anyone would love to buy something like this, it's a once in a lifetime like find!" He cheered with joy in voice, making Talia smile softly and roll her eyes "Be that as it may, we are still about ten miles away from the town. How are we going to keep going with that extra weight?" Talia had asked, wanting to know the answer to the problem at hand for when Fritz was going to speak, however that was until a familiar noise of horses and a carriage being pulled could be heard. The two turned around to find a carriage being pulled by two large horses, for Fritz it was an interesting sight but to Talia it was a welcomed sight for she remembered who had drove the carriage for he helped her before, getting her to golden leaf days ago when the elderly man slowly stopped the carriage "Woah… Well, well… if it isn't the explorer youngin." The man had spoke, feeling a gentle smile starting to form as Talia giggled softly "It's so good to see you again mister!" She called to the elderly man.

Fritz was starting to become confused about what was going on, Talia soon pulled the elderly man into a hug with a giggle "It's really good to see you again, sir." She had said making the man give a very soft chuckle "And it's very good to see you as well, youngin." He softly spoke, turning towards Fritz with a gentle yet warm smile "Who is this other youngin, an explorin youngin like yourself little lassy?" He spoke for Talia nodded with a warm smile forming upon her face. "Mhmm, this is my little brother Fritz. Well, we're not really related but I still see him as my little brother, I found him in Goldenleaf." She explained to him while Fritz slowly waved, Jack still snoring softly under what remained of his hat as Talia made a mental note to either get his hat fixed, or to throw it out when the reached the next city. The elderly man gave a soft chuckle "Well, I am glad to hear that. I guess you two youngins are heading towards Easthaven?" He had asked, the two nodding when a warm smile was created "Well then, hop on up youngins. It's a bit of a long path and you two look very tired, especially you youngin." He had said, pointing towards Fritz who was going to protest but Talia just smiled and took the bag off Fritz's back.

"Come on Fritz, you're starting to get really tired plus he's offering us to bring us to the next town." Talia admitted, climbing up onto the carriage while Fritz felt a sigh escape his lips and climbed into the back while the elderly man softly cracked the reins for the horse started to gallop softly down the dirt roads. While Talia was sitting up front of the carriage, Fritz was sitting in the back while an elderly like woman was looking through a small chest, she was wearing a light brown dress and had long light black hair that mixed well with her gray for it ran down like a waterfall upon her back, having light tannish skin when Fritz softly spoke, by gently clearing his throat "U-Uh… E-Excuse me… Miss?" He softly spoke, when the woman slowly stood up turning around with a gentle smile upon her face as she looked to be no older than in her forties as this surprised him when she spoke in yet an elderly tone "Yes? How may I help you little one?" She asked in a soft, yet grandmotherly tone.

Fritz couldn't really believe his eyes but slowly spoke up "I-I… uh, was just wondering… H-How long have you and your husband been married?" Fritz asked as the lady smiled softly at this "About nearly… forty five to going on forty six years now, we met close to around your age young one… so many ages ago." She had spoken, slowly sitting down in a rocking chair not far from Fritz with a ball of what looked to be yarn with crochet needles for Fritz softly smiled at this while she continued "We were about as old as your sister out there, we used to hang out by the old bakery and the lake of our home town joking, playing games and just well… whatever our minds could think of back then. We even started to adventuring around the same time, we used to go around on foot till he purchased our carriage and started our family a couple years later." She softly spoke, rocking back and forth in her seat starting her small activity while Fritz softly spoke up.

"That's really beautiful, so where are your children now?" He asked, curious where their family had gone when the woman slowly stopped for a second thinking to herself, when she turned to Fritz with a gentle smile "There all over really, some even on different continents. From what I can remember a couple of ours are in Easthaven, with even our grandchildren, from what I can remember one is a soldier in the royal guard and the other owns a blacksmithing shop that makes all kinds of weapons and armor, things you two could need or use on your journeys." She spoke, getting a gentle giggle from it for Fritz could only smile but started to think back to what had happened nearly two days ago back at Gryphon falls and gave a curt nod. "I hear you, which I think is pretty neat really we just came from Gryphon falls ourselves, does any of your children live there?" Fritz asked curiously, as the woman gently smiled upon him "Actually we do, one of our youngest daughter's lives there, with her husband… poor dear lost his arm in a dungeon years ago." She explained for this raised a good question towards the woman.

"Really now? Does she happen to be an alchemist?" Fritz asked for the woman quickly nodded with a giggle "Mhmm, she is. She went there to study gryphons and their habits, she then began to help heal gryphons, soon enough she became the town's doctor and alchemist and that is where she found her husband. I'm guessing you two met her in town?" She asked for Fritz slowly nodded, feeling embarrassed of what happened back there in the dungeon "Y-Yeah, you could say that… I-It's kind of really embarrassing because of an incident in the dungeon, that not many know of… I was kind of well… shaven." He had spoke, petting Jake's little head who snored very softly in his lap for the woman could only giggle. "Oh my, you should be really consider yourself lucky then young one. My son-in-law wasn't so very lucky, but he still finds reasons to smile." The woman had admitted, giving only a gentle smile knowing for the love he felt for their daughter while Fritz chuckled a little placing a hand upon his hair, slowly running his fingers through it "I don't blame you for saying that, even Talia said I was lucky and that it didn't slice my head off or something… she would never forgive herself for letting that happen." He admitted, smiling a little for his older sister would always care for him even in the most dangerous of times.

The elderly woman could only feel a gentle smile adorning her face, seeing the true love of family before her as she knew this same kind of feeling before when she and her husband first started their family when they felt the carriage slowly coming to a stop, Talia opening the carriage's flaps "Fritz! Were in the city and it's beautiful!" She called for Fritz to quickly sit up with Jack in his arms, thanking the elderly woman for talking with him with a smile starting to adorn her face "You're very welcome, young one. Please do try to keep in contact when you can." She spoke gently pulling him into a hug, for he hugged her back feeling her arm moving a little and letting him go letting the two leave when he jumped out the back meeting up with Talia when he gasped seeing the large city before him. Easthaven was a very large city, growing prosperously for it was made of five districts with towering buildings that pierced the very sky high above and the towers that could see miles, and miles across the lands for the city shined softly in the sun as the city began to grow for nearly over two hundred years growing to be one of the major capitals of the land, others being built as they speak.

Easthaven, a beacon for those who wanted a better life, travelers would say far and wide to those who wanted a fresh start or even a new home to start a family for which this was true… to an extent, for sadly of those who didn't have a large amount of money were forced to live in slum like conditions scraping by for what they can make and find, trying to move to a new place for an even better start like Gryphon Falls or even Blackpool. But for those who had wealth to their name or even had a name of a noble would always receive the best kind of treatment that in the minds of a noble "We do deserve." They would call, but that call would always either come to a call of either danger of assassination or even threats to their very life, but even times of thieves to steal the money they either earned or didn't even deserve but I am getting ahead of myself for they would always learn their lessons with ease… or even with difficulty, and a blade close by to their throat.

Talia and Fritz were in awe of the grand city before them for the elderly man and woman gently smiled towards them "Beautiful is it not? Come, were nearly there we can drop you two off by the gates." The elderly man invited for they quickly nodded, climbing back into the carriage getting carried down the dirt roads, over a stone bridge with a vast river underneath the carriage rocking under the condition of the roads slowly coming to a stop in front of the vastly large gates before them in which Talia and Fritz climbed out of the carriage, thanking the two for the ride to the gates of the vast city before them. The two could only smile, wishing them very good luck towards whatever goals they had riding away deep into the city, looking for the family they care deeply for searching for where they are leaving our two heros alone by the gates staring into the city with closer inspection seeing the age of the large city, the stone pathway of the town starting to slowly crack with age, the buildings slowly chipping and cracking but still looked fairly new to many for fresh flowers were adorning the paths with trees high above their heads for which Talia slowly felt a smile adorn her face "This town is really beautiful! I've never seen towers so high!" She admitted, looking around while Fritz chuckled lugging the large emerald in his jacket over his shoulder, thanking that they reached the city before his shoulders and arms gave out for carrying the watermelon sized gem.

"I've seen places like this before, except more of shanty towns really, i've been to many areas and hopped aboard many ships from countries… but it feels like I never really leave this country, only to the one west of here… Anyway, let's go find this gem a home and get some coins in our pockets." He declared Talia following in tow with a giggle escaping her lips, watching her little brother lug the gem around like a muscle man 'I think it's cute really that he's carrying that gem, like those traveling caravans that I saw sometimes, with the big guards they hired.' She blushed at that thought, quickly shaking it off for she looked around the many shops and homes adorning the very streets she walked with her younger brother who seemed to be doing a little better, after resting for a little while in which they slowly stopped in front of a large shop that had a sign with a large ring upon it that shined softly with a smile the two stepped inside to find that it was a vast jewelry shop, rings, necklaces and many other kinds of jewelry was on display for a good amount was highly exotic to their eye. Talia began to look over the variety that was on display, thinking that many were beautiful, even if they were from a dungeon they looked to be finely crafted by delicate hands for she had never seen craftsmanship of this quality in her life wanting to pick one up to examine it closer, she was abruptly stopped when someone slapped her hand "No miss, no touching the jewelry unless you are thinking of purchasing." The person had spoke, for the two turned to find that it was a clerk waiting for a reason for them being there in which Fritz smiled towards the man.

"Oh, um, excuse me, sir. I, uh… have a gemstone I'd like to sell and your store looks like a fitting place for doing this." Fritz said as the man sigh, subtly rolling his eyes due to the fact that so many people try to make a quick buck of a cheap gem but decided to play along "Very well meet me over here and we'll see what you have." The clerk said as he walked over to a examination section of the counter and waited for Fritz to follow. Fritz smiled and nodded as he waddled over to the counter with the gem but saw it was a bit high "Talia, do you mind helping me lift it up, I can't quite reach." Fritz asked, turning his head to Talia. She giggled with a gentle smile, nodding for she helped Fritz lift the large gem inside his jacket upon the table, nearly giving off a soft thump underneath the large size and weight of the gem in which the clerk wasn't sure what was happening when his jaw nearly hit the table seeing the size of the gem before him, for Fritz gave a smile towards the man with Talia "As you can see, I'd like to sell my emerald that I found, hence why I brought it here, you are a quality purveyor of fine gemstones." Fritz said, sitting down in front of the clerk in which Talia smiled softly "I should leave you two to this." She had spoken, walking out of the store for the clerk was examining the gem closely with a loop over his eye seeing if there was any kind of damage or scratches "No external damage… possible inclusions on the inside, near the middle to multiple points… but no true definition on so… Hmm, you're looking at around… five hundred gold, but if there isn't any inclusions you and your friend could be looking at around two thousand gold." He explained in which Fritz slowly sat back, his mind nearly shattered in which another clerk walked over "Let me take a look at this." He explained, pulling a more powerful loop from the table's drawer.

"Let us see…" He spoke, looking through the very gem as Fritz could see something sparking through the loop indicating something was up with the loop that made him look at the two oddly, for the man nearly had the loop fall from his eye quickly pulling the other clerk away and whispering to him, the two continued to whisper till they turned back to Fritz "This sir… is definitely worth two thousand gold." He spoke, for which Fritz's little mind had imploded slowly getting up from his seat and holding up a finger, quickly composing himself before he did anything "May I please have that gold now?" He asked, for the two clerks nodded quickly opening a small sack placing gold ingots inside that were no bigger than a small brick. The two handed him the small sack which he thanked them for it, slinging it over his shoulder in which he then screamed while running out the door "TALIA!" He screeched running down the vast stone streets of the city. Over with Talia she walked down the many roads of the large city, walking around a large fountain in the middle of the town square looking it over to find it was a couple of baby angels, surrounding a woman who was sitting upon the rocks wearing that of a robe that could blow softly in the wind, for the angels poured basins of water into the fountain in which Talia looked upon the plaque inscribed of who this very woman was 'Danja, Goddess of the Sea… may her bountiful woles of life bringing water bring new life to many…' Talia read in her mind. She smiled softly looking back at the fountain till she heard someone screaming her name, turning towards the voice to find that it was Fritz holding a large sack over his shoulder quickly running in front of her panting with a large smile upon his face.

"Talia! Talia! You won't believe how much I got for that emerald!" He nearly shouted, for which Talia placed her hand over his mouth with a soft, caring smile "Fritz, calm down… breath and tell me what's up alright?" She asked in which he did breathing in and out and spoke softly "I got two thousand gold for that emerald, we have plenty of gold to keep us going for a while." He squeaked happily in which Talia gasped, hugging Fritz happily and swinging him around with joy "Fritz! That's wonderful news!" She squealed with joy making Fritz chuckle happily, hugging her back "I'm glad to hear." He chuckled in which she set Fritz back down wondering. "So… What do you want to do now? Get something to eat? I could go for a bite to eat right now." He admitted, for his stomach growled a little loudly, making Talia giggle in which she nodded. "I think that would be best, i'm starting to get really hungry as well. Come on, let's go find a nice restaurant to eat at." She admitted, starting to feel her stomach softly growl for food also, walking down the streets of the vast city.

 _About Two Hours Later…_

The two stepped down from a vast, yet fancy restaurant in which Talia giggled "Well, that may have tapped into our gold a good amount but I have to say it was very much worth it." She smiled happily, in which Fritz nodded shrugging a little adjusting his backpack a little with the sack tightly tucked inside stepping down the stone steps "I agree, it may have cost us nearly five hundred gold, but it was so very much worth it." Fritz admitted, not really caring at this point for they walked along the stone paths, many passing by them by either carriage or horse, hearing the soft clicks of their hooves to the thumps and clacking of metal of the guards armor but something also echoed through the town, something that many heard but simply ignored for it was simple noises to them but to Talia and Fritz it was something more. The two began to follow the sounds of the echoing noise hearing what sounded like metal being pounded by hammer, for that rhythm drew them towards it nearly as if it was a sirens chant drawing them closer and closer to the noises, to find that it was echoing from that of a blacksmithing shop, that was fairly open with much smoke breathing out from inside. The two looked towards the place, wondering what kind of wares the place did offer walking into the blacksmithing shop finding far in the back was a forge, that was being operated by a lone man that was fairly well built, drenched in sweat wearing a long sleeved shirt that was rolled up tightly upon his arms, leather gloves adorning his hands with a blacksmithing apron to prevent burns, dark brown pants with leather boots with short coffee brown hair, slamming his hammer down hard upon the metal, slowly shaping it into that of an axe blade.

Fritz looked over the vast variety of blades and armor that adorned the walls and shelves, placing his hand upon a iron shield that was finely crafted and smooth to the touch, looking to be just polished nearly compelled to pick the vary shield up turning towards Talia with a smile "Check this out Talia… Talia?" He asked, looking at her to see that she was blushing staring at the man who was continuing to work. Fritz slowly waved his hand in front of her face, chuckling softly seeing his older sister like this when he gave her a gentle shake "Talia, Talia wake up, you're starting to drool." He spoke in which she finally snapped out of her thoughts, quickly wiping her mouth "H-Huh, oh… S-Sorry, what's up?" She asked in which Fritz could only laugh, which in turn made the man stop his work and place the blade into the water turning towards them with a gentle smile "Welcome, how may I help you two today?" He asked in which Fritz answered for them "Just browsing today, seeing what kind of wares you have." Fritz spoke for the man nodded, letting the two wander the shop while Talia kept her sights towards the ground and away from the owner of the shop feeling the familiar warmth still upon her cheeks for she wandered the shop, looking over the many kinds of blades and shields, even strange looking bottles over head hanging high above which had strange looking smoke like substance inside in which one had a large blue eye inside, scanning around the room till it set it's sights upon Talia.

She looked deep into the creature's eye seeing that it looked almost, alone in her words for which she slowly took a hold of the bottle to get a closer look, the bottle itself was oval shaped with a long stem wrapped in cloth with that formed of wings, cork tightly sealing the creature in which there was a small tag tied to the bottle, with only just that of a picture of a sword. This confused Talia, for she tried to figure out why this little creature was inside this very bottle, or even that why the bottle was shaped like this, that was until the blacksmith walked up from behind gently tapping her shoulder, making her yelp in surprise tensing up tightly, making the bottle fly through the air for the eye widened with surprise and became extremely scared until the blacksmith quickly grabbed the bottle "Got ya!" He called, keeping a hold of the item in which he smiled softly "Careful there little lassie, could have broken some merchandise there and gotten yourself hurt." He spoke in a caring, yet gentle tone making Talia blush softly at this trying to softly speak to the man who just simply chuckled and handed the item back to her. Talia had stood there, almost as if she was in a frozen state in which Fritz walked over to Talia as the man walked away to attend to another customer that walked in "Oh mister Blacksmith, you're so strong and handsome~!" Fritz said holding his hands together and pursuing his lips and making kissing sounds, which in turn made Talia blush fairly deeper soon balling her fist and slugging him hard into a rack of armor, knocking a good amount over and onto himself "Okay… I deserved that…" He softly mumbled, rubbing his cheek and trying to ignore the pain of a helmet slamming down hard upon his head.

Talia softly sighed, walking out of the shop for which Fritz followed closely behind for the two decided it was a grand idea to turn in for the night.

 _The Next Morning…_

The sun was slowly peaking over the mountains, staring on upon the vast city in which Talia and Fritz were sitting in the inn's commons area, finishing their breakfast up for Talia soon sat up and walked away from their table as Fritz quickly followed behind, after leaving a few coins for the meals "Talia wait up!" He called but his request fell upon deaf ears for Fritz sighed "Are you still mad at me for yesterday?" He asked her for which she nodded, in which he apologized for his actions for nearly the tenth time to Talia but she wasn't having it "Fritz… you may be my little brother, but what you did was completely uncalled for of what you did… At least you can somewhat talk to people, but I really can't… I have a fear of talking to guys that remind me so much of when I was back in my village… Just…" She tried to speak but sighed "Just forget it…" Talia had said, dropping the conversation in which Fritz felt bad for Talia wanting to make it up to her keeping fairly close to her but not enough to intrude on her personal space, leading to invoking her wrath when something starting to catch their attention and that was of paper like decorations and lanterns being hanged around the town that they couldn't really understand why, that was until someone called to them with a warm greeting, joy lacing their words.

"Happy harvest festival!" They called, for Talia and Fritz smiled softly towards the person giving a gentle wave towards them thanking them for that but they were actually a little confused by their words in which Talia asked "A harvest festival? I haven't been to one since I was younger." She admitted for which Fritz just shrugged "I haven't been to one like… at all really. My family just joined the village in a large feast, that's all really but then again there was dancing as well with music." He spoke, trying to start a conversation with Talia in which she wasn't really wanting to talk to him but soon spoke, trying not to be rude "Interesting… in my village we played games, had feasts, dancing with music and giving gifts while enjoying treats." She spoke, keeping her gaze away from Fritz, showing she was still upset with him. Fritz could tell she didn't want to talk until he had an idea when he stopped for a second, in tow making her slow down and turn towards him "Why don't we join in the festival? I mean, it could be really fun you know? And we could go together… as a family." He admitted, trying to get back on Talia's good side for she began to mull it over when she let a gentle sigh escape her lips "Alright… just don't do anything stupid, alright?" She asked, Fritz softly smiled and nodded reaching into his bag and handing her one of bars of gold.

"Of course, as well here why don't you go get something for the festival? I thought we could both dress up for the festival tonight." He smiled with warmth behind his words in which Talia felt her lips tug a little into a very small, soft smile "Alright… But you better be on your best behavior tonight." She spoke, walking off in which Fritz could only smile feeling that he was getting back on her good side again, walking down the stone path his mind starting to cloud with thoughts 'I really need to make it up to Talia… Maybe I can give her something nice during the festival, but what? I could get her a necklace from that jewelry store we were at yesterday… but there was also that strange bottle in the blacksmithing shop… She had that look in her eye when I saw her with that lantern, maybe I can get her that… She does seem to have a liking to magical based items…' Fritz thought to himself smiling with determination he quickened his pace down towards the blacksmithing shop they had went to yesterday.

With Talia she was inside a tailoring studio looking over many kinds of clothing, letting a sigh escape her lips for she was deep in thought 'Maybe I was a little too harsh towards Fritz… I mean, we both have our problems… I think I made things worse for yelling at him like that, even hurting him in the blacksmith's shop…' She thought feeling her heart growing heavy of her actions in which the owner walked over to Talia, seeing her looking over the dresses the woman smiled happily "Looking for something to wear for the harvest festival?" She asked with her smile in which Talia jumped a bit, not seeing the woman behind her and nodded "Yes I am actually, me and my little brother are going to be attending tonight and I wanted to look nice for the festival." She admitted in which the woman could only do was giggle walking past Talia "Well then darling, you came to the right studio please follow me for my fall dresses, I may have something that shall fit you very well." She called, motioning for Talia to follow her, Talia slowly nodding and following the shop owner deeper into the studio.

 _Later That Night (around 7:00 PM)..._

The vast city came to life with the paper lanterns and lanterns lighting up to the beat of the music, drums, flutes and even string instruments were being plucked softly in a large garden like park, which some could say was almost like a town square surrounded by the roads, for that the sounds of many sharing laughs and good times, some drinking away the night with joy in their hearts and mead in their bellies to warm their blood, in which Fritz was standing around near the vast party wearing a fancy petti coat and dress pants, his hat missing but his hair combed nicely and his boots shined up while Jack was sitting upon his shoulder, for the two were waiting for Talia as in his hands was a gift tightly bound in his grasp, soon stuffing it into his jacket letting a sigh escape his lips. 'I hope Talia is okay… she's been taking a long time to get ready…' He thought to himself when a voice called out to him "Fritz! I'm here, sorry for taking so long!" The voice called, in which he smiled softly hearing Talia's voice soon turning when his heart stopped for a quick second to find Talia wearing that of a light brown cotton gown with that of vines and leaves of oranges and reds lining the skirt reaching near her boots that shined softly in the moonlight and lanterns gaze, her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a brown leaf hair clip holding it together, for she gave a gentle smile towards Fritz. "So… What do you think?" She asked in which Fritz stuttered softly "B-B-Beautiful…" He spoke, trying not upset her in which she giggled softly at his reaction, blushing a little with a gentle smile.

"Awww, thanks Fritz. You look really handsome as well." She giggled, warmth behind her words for which only Fritz could do was blush at her words but felt a soft smile slowly forming upon his lips in which he held his hand out gently towards her "Let's go have some fun… sis." He spoke as Talia gently placed her hand softly into his hand, slowly wrapping her fingers around his hand "I would love that… Fritter." She giggled making him chuckle. The two walked into the park as many were playing different kinds of games and dancing happily to the music, eating treats and having drinking contests, the two didn't really know what to do first but Fritz had an idea bringing Talia to a large wooden tub full of water with apples bobbing softly in the water in which Talia was curious on how to play this game, as Fritz quickly dunked his head inside fishing around for a few seconds before coming up with an apple in his teeth, smiling happily behind the fruit. Talia was shocked for a second of what he was doing when he then took a bite out of the apple, munching happily "Try it, it's really fun." He said in which Talia was worried about this idea, soon letting a sigh escape her lips she kneeled down a little and softly dunked half her head in, but quickly raising it back up with a yellow apple in her mouth for Fritz smiled happily "Nice! That's one of those hard to get one's." Fritz praised Talia making her blush a little but gave a soft giggle, taking a decent sized bite out of hers.

The two continued to fish for a couple more apples, getting a decent amount and began to munch on them happily till Fritz smelled something sweet through the air for he began to follow the scent after he finished his apples, tossing them into a barrel that was filled halfway with trash Talia quickly following behind him when he stopped in front of a large table filled with many kinds of desserts and treats for all to eat. Fritz and Talia looked it over, feeling their stomachs softly growling for they took a hold of a couple treats taking bites out of them, their eyes slowly going wide in joy for they continued to eat, eating many kinds of treats like strudels, fritters, cookies and baked goods and washing it down with some mead as Fritz was able to get some normal mead this time because of the holiday that was being celebrated with this festival, for the two drank down a few more tankards of the alcohol getting a warm buzz from doing so, but not enough to get them drunk for Fritz had an idea, being the gift he had in hand he wanted to give it to her, but she had other plans gently taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor soon holding his other hand upon her shoulder, for the two began to dance to the music continuing to play.

The music became a little slower with a more light hearted tone to its sounds, for the strings of their instruments were plucked softer almost to a gentler tone of love, followed with the flutes and drums as Talia and Fritz continued to dance to the music while a woman gently began to sing in opera like tone the words they couldn't really understand but many didn't care for her tone was almost of that of a siren's call, lulling them into a calmer demeanor for many it was the sounds of love. Fritz continued to dance with Talia, she slowly nuzzling close to him as she softly whispered to him "Fritz…? I… I'm really sorry for earlier today… I… I was so angry and I just… I'm just really sorry…" She apologized to Fritz in which he shook his head, holding his sister close "It's alright Talia… I shouldn't have done that yesterday, what I did was very uncalled for and I should be the one sorry…" He explained, reaching into his coat to reveal a gift in his hands "I even got you a gift, to say how sorry I am." Fritz spoke in a gentle tone, for Talia gasped with tears starting to well in her eyes "F-Fritz… Y-You didn't have to…" She tried to speak, but was silenced by Fritz who just simply shook his head with a soft smile. "But I wanted to do so, please… I hope you enjoy your gift, and know that I really am sorry." He spoke, handing Talia the gift in which she slowly unwrapped the fabric to find that it was the bottle she had seen yesterday in the blacksmith's shop, they eye gently looking at her with a calm demeanor.

Talia could feel the tears starting to drip out of her eyes, which she quickly wiped away "Fritz… This is really sweet of you…" She spoke, smiling a very soft, warm smile towards him which he could only do was mirror "You're very welcome Talia." He spoke as Talia kept the item close, soon reaching into a small bag on her side "I-I got you something as well… I-I really hope you like it…" Talia had said, in which Fritz was going to deny the gift she gently shook her head and asked for him to close his eyes, he did in which Talia had wrapped something around his neck and smiled "Okay, you can open your eyes now." She had said, Fritz opening his eyes to find that around his neck was a golden necklace, with that of a familiar looking golden heart in which Fritz looked at the necklace with wide eyes "T-Talia…" He softly spoke for she gave a gentle smile "I hope you like it… I knew you gave up yours in the dungeon for that emerald… so I thought I would get you another one… I knew it meant a lot to you, so I wanted you to have one again." She spoke with her smile, in which Fritz could feel a sting of tears in his eyes with a smile tugging upon his lips for he wiped his eyes and looked up at her, joy and what seemed to be hope in his eyes.

"I… I love it… T-Thank you…" He spoke, pulling her into a hug making her smile grow a little more, holding him in the hug. Family is a very large tie to many, for that they would try to hold onto it, with everything they have… but at times their grip shall falter and they will lose it, but that would be until another drifts towards them with open arms, holding them close and never letting them go and that's the drive for many, even to those who have lost everything the tie of family shall always keep them going and even grounded upon the planes of these lands.

 ***Hey everyone, also just a small thing we wanted to say is that this chapter is a little shorter than usual, for a couple reasons. One of which was that this chapter is a little more laid back, having the characters doing something that was in a way, a little more relaxed and fun. Another is that since it's fall we both thought a fall festival was a fun idea, to have the characters have a little fun. Anyway we hope you enjoyed the chapter and we hope to see you all in the next chapter.***


End file.
